


A Different Beginning

by aos_skimmons



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is the brand new waterbender for the Fire Ferrets. Being new to Republic City, she never would have expected that a month into being there she would be on a date with Asami Sato, the CEO of Future Industries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first korrasami piece, please be gentle.

When Korra moved to Republic City she knew it would be different than the Southern Water Tribe, but what she didn’t realise was how loud it was going to be. It was never silent, not even at night. The sound of Satomobiles could be heard constantly and there was a hum in the air that never seemed to disappear. It was still something she was getting used to, even after being there for almost a month.

Korra never imagined that she would be here, away from the Southern Water Tribe. But when she had been spotted playing in her local Probending match by a scouter, she had been immediately signed to a new professional team called the Fire Ferrets. They already had an earthbender and a firebender but Varrick, their team manager, was still looking for the perfect waterbender and that apparently was her.

So far, she had gotten along pretty well with her new teammates. Although Mako could be grumpy sometimes she couldn’t deny that he was an amazing firebender. Bolin on the other hand, she got on amazingly with, like they had been friends for years. Even though they were still only practicing, Korra could feel that they were going to go far.

Korra rolled her shoulders as she walked up to the door to her apartment. It had been a moving present from her parents. It was small, but it was enough, and the space was all hers. Well hers and Naga’s.

Naga, the snow-white Kuvasz puppy, ran up to her nipping at her legs. Korra was an impulsive person, the second day she was in the city she had passed a pound. It wasn’t her fault she was so damn cute. Korra had gone in and adopted the animal straight away. If her parents asked, she would tell them it was because she didn’t want to be lonely in the new city.

Korra knelt down to rub her head and press a kiss to her soft fur, which was returned with a sloppy lick to her cheek.

“Gross,” Korra laughed. She stood back up and dropped her duffel bag near the door before going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, “I hope Opal remembered to check up on you today,” Korra spoke. After a quick glance at the water bowl she saw it had been freshly filled up and she knew Opal had indeed dropped by.

Opal was her neighbour who lived right across the hall; she had spotted Korra moving in and offered to help carry in a few boxes. They got on really well and Opal even invited her over for dinner that night, as a welcome to the building kind of thing. After Korra had gotten Naga it was easy for her to ask Opal if she could check in on Naga while she was at training, and of course, Opal being one of the nicest people Korra’s ever met, agreed almost instantly.

After downing two glasses of water Korra snatched up Naga’s lead, causing the puppy to bark excitedly. She was tired from practice, but she knew that wouldn’t stop her from walking her. Korra clipped the leash on before heading out the door.

Korra’s impulsiveness kicked in again, this time she decided to stray from her familiar walk around the block, instead choosing to wander through random streets of Republic City, she hadn’t gotten to get to know the city very well yet because of her busy schedule. She tried to remember everything she could, where things were and what the city as like.

Korra had been so wrapped up in her new surroundings that she didn’t notice the dog across the street. She wasn’t sure how it happened but Naga slipped out of her collar and dashed across the busy road, to greet the other dog.

“Naga!” Korra called out.

She didn’t think as she sprinted after the animal. At the last second, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a moped coming straight towards her, she didn’t have time to move as it rammed into her side, sending her flying back, colliding with the road painfully.

Korra groaned as she sat up, “Spirits, that hurt.” She grumbled, rubbing her side.

“I am so sorry I didn’t see you!” a woman exclaimed.

“It’s fine, it was my…” Korra felt her jaw go slack as she looked up at the woman who had just hit her with her moped, “It’s umm... I uhh-“

Her arm was scrapped from the tarmac, her trousers were ripped and her side was most definitely bruised, but the sight of the woman in front of her made it easy to forget about those things. The woman was gorgeous, with bright emerald green eyes and when she took of her helmet, dark flowing hair fell over her shoulders. The sight of the woman completely also made her forget about Naga.

“Are you ok?”

“I um… yeah I’m fine.” Korra was helped to her feet. “Thanks. My teammate throws rocks harder at me during practice,” she said, trying to save _some_ of her pride.

“Wait, I recognise you, you’re Korra. You play for the Fire Ferrets, right?”

Korra’s eyebrows rose, “Uh, yeah, how did you know that? We haven’t even played a match yet.”

“My company sponsors your team.”

Korra’s forced her brain to start working, they were sponsored by two companies, Varricks... and Future Industries… “Wait, you’re Asami Sato?”

Asami grinned, “That’s me.”

Korra had heard a lot about Asami Sato, well more importantly Hiroshi Sato, who had apparently been sentenced life in jail a year ago for secretly aiding in building terrorist weapons. Luckily he and the terrorists had been caught before they caused any damage but it had definitely damaged the Future Industry name.

Korra certainly hadn't realised how attractive Hiroshi's daughter was. 

Suddenly Korra remembered why she had run out into the road in the first place, her head shot around. She spotted Naga being held by the owner of the other dog. Without saying anything Korra snatched up the leash and collar that had fallen on the floor and dashed across the road.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Korra apologised to the man holding Naga.

“It’s fine, here’s your dog.”

Korra picked up the puppy and slipped the collar back around her neck, she tightened it a bit more, to stop her from getting out again, “You have caused me a lot of trouble.” Korra told her.

When she looked back up she was surprised to see that Asami had moved her moped to the side of the road and stood there waiting for her. Korra crossed back over and stopped in front of her.

“Sorry about that,” Korra said, “Naga here is the reason I ran out into the road in the first place.”

“She’s adorable,” Asami said, she reached out and stroked her hand over the top of Naga’s head and scratched behind her ear. Korra stared at Asami’s hand for a second before looking back to her face, it was ridiculous that she was jealous of Naga.

“Yeah she is.” Korra agreed.

“Look, I want to do something to make up for hitting you.” Asami said.

“It’s fine really, it was my fault.”

Asami ignored her, “How about I treat you to dinner? Tomorrow night, 8 o’clock, Kwong’s Cuisine?”

“I don’t know… besides don’t have anything nearly nice enough for a place that classy,” Korra said, slightly embarrassed.

Asami insisted, “Well how about dinner at my place then? I’ll cook.” Before Korra could say anything Asami continued, “Come on, it’s just dinner, plus it will be nice to get to know a player for a team I’m sponsoring,” Asami shrugged.

Korra found herself nodding, “Ok, that sounds nice. Oh wait, crap,” Korra frowned, “I have late practice tomorrow.”

“Oh, ok,” Korra watched as Asami visibly deflated.

“Oh but um, you could come watch us practice?” Korra suggested, then quickly adding, “If you want. You know, so you can get to know the team you’re sponsoring,” she joked, changing up Asami’s earlier words.

Asami chuckled, “I’d like that.”

“Do you know the place?” Korra asked.

“I’m sure I can find out,” Asami said easily.

“Ok, great.” Korra grinned, “Practice is four till ten thirty, so you can drop by any time then, I’m sure the guys won’t mind.” That wasn’t necessarily true but Asami didn’t have to know that.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Korra didn’t take her eyes of Asami as she slipped her helmet back on, placed her goggles over her eyes and climb back on her moped. With a final glance at Korra, Asami sped off down the road. After she was out of sight, Korra placed Naga back on the ground.

“You’re lucky that that just happened,” Korra said to the animal, she tilted her head in response, “Otherwise you’d be in big trouble.” Korra started back towards her apartment, a new spring in her step.

* * *

Korra moved quickly through the gym’s hallway to their training room. She was running late, again. But this time she had a proper excuse. Naga decided that the moment before she was going to step outside the door was the right time to throw up her lunch all over the carpet. Korra sprinted into the training room, narrowly missing crashing into Mako.

“Woah! Sorry I’m late guys,” Korra apologised; she tossed her bag on the bench.

“Hey Korra!” Bolin waved from where he stood on the other side of the training room getting the earth discs ready.

The training room itself was a large rectangular room, there were slots all across the ground that earth discs were taken from and flowing water ran around the edges of the room and across in three lines from one side of the room to the other, underneath some metal grating.

“Korra, you’re late,” Mako stated.

“Yeah, I know, I’m really sorry, but I have an actual reason this time.”

Mako rolled his eyes, “What is it this time?”

“Hey, don’t talk to me like I’m some child. And anyway, if you must know Naga threw up everywhere so I had to clean it up. It’s not like I could just leave it there and then I missed my bus and had to wait for the next one.”

Mako sighed, “Alright, let’s just get started. We’ve already lost half an hour of training.”

As Mako turned away Korra made a face at his back. Then she stripped off her jacket so she was only dressed in baggy blue sweatpants and a tight white tank top. She kicked off her boots next, letting her bare feet touch the floor.

She adjusted her armbands as she wandered over to where Bolin and Mako were standing.

“Oh by the way um…someone is coming to watch us practice today.” Korra told them.

“I thought we agreed no one was going to be coming to these practices,” Mako reminded.

“Yeah, well it’s too late she’s coming anyway. I’m not sure when she’s dropping by though. Besides I think this is actually a good idea for us.

“How exactly?”

“Well for one, it’s our teams sponsor,” Korra said smugly, “it’ll be good to show her that she’s not wasting her money on us.”

“Wait,” Bolin’s jaw dropped, “Asami Sato is coming to watch us practice? The Asami Sato?”

“Yep.”

“How did you meet her!?”

“It’s actually a funny story-“

“Guys!” Mako shouted his interruption, “We need to start practice or we’ll never get started.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Korra promised.

Then she took a deep breath to focus. They had wasted a lot of time already and most of it, well all of it, was her fault.

First they did their warm up, running the length of the training room a few times. Then they moved into their own personal training. They always spent a good hour practicing their own skill against dummies, just to hone in their abilities and practice different moves without the distraction of an opponent.

It was when they were about to start sparring with each other did Asami appear at the door to the training room. She was dressed differently today, instead of the casual riding gear Korra had seen her in the previous day, she was now dressed more formally in black jeans and dark red jacket, her hair was tied in a low ponytail down her back.

“Asami! Hey!” Korra called, she jogged over to the woman. “You made it.”

Korra didn’t miss the way Asami’s eyes trailed down her body, thank the spirits her face was already slightly red from working out, otherwise Asami would have seen her blush.

“Of course, I definitely didn’t want to miss this.”

“We’re about to start sparring,” Korra explained to her, “Much more interesting than the stuff we were just doing.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“I’ll introduce you to the guys.” Korra turned, gesturing for Asami to follow.

Mako and Bolin hadn’t moved from where she left them. Bolin stared blatantly at the CEO, apparently star struck; Mako on the other hand had his arms crossed over his chest, seemingly annoyed at the disturbance.

“Asami, this is Mako and Bolin.” Korra introduced.

Bolin turned to Mako, he held his hand up in between him and Asami as if that stopped her from hearing him, “Mako, it’s Asami Sato!” he squealed. He reached out and shook Asami’s hand excitedly, “it’s so nice to meet you Ms Sato, I’m a huge fan of the way you, you know, build cars and stuff...”

Asami laughed, “It’s nice to meet you too, Bolin. And you can call me Asami.”

“Mako,” Bolin whispered loudly, “I can call her Asami!”

Mako ignored his brother, “I’d just like to say thank you for sponsoring us.”

“It’s no problem, I’ve always been a huge fan of Probending.”

Mako glanced at Bolin then Korra, ”We should probably get back to practice.” Korra couldn’t help but roll her eyes, Mako never seemed to lighten up.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt at all.”

Korra dragged over a bench and placed in a better position, “You can sit here to watch, if you want.”

Asami strolled over to her, she rest a hand on Korra’s forearm, “Thanks.” This time Korra really did blush, she quickly turned away from Asami.

“Uh, so practice!” Korra clapped her hands together as she pretended that she couldn’t hear Asami’s soft laughter behind her.

* * *

To Korra’s surprise Asami stayed for the rest of the practice. Mostly she stayed silent, although when Korra knocked Mako and Bolin down in the same shot, she did cheer and it made Korra grin.

As their practice was coming to a close, Korra was breathing heavily, sweat dripped down her forehead. She’d been pushing herself slightly harder, although she’d never admit that it was to impress Asami.

After saying goodbye to Asami, Mako and Bolin headed to the men’s locker room to shower, but Korra stayed behind. She snatched her towel out of her bag and wiped her forehead, then she grabbed her water bottle and took a long drink. Asami came up to her.

“You were amazing,” she admired, “I was already looking forwards to your first match, but now I can’t wait.”

“Gee…” Korra smiled at the compliment, “Thanks, I’m glad you had a good time tonight.”

“I really did.”

“So how long have you been a fan of Probending?” Korra asked.

“Ever since I can remember really. Don’t tell anyone this but when I first met you yesterday and I realised who you were, I was a little star struck. I’ve seen a few videos of you, from when I was choosing which team to sponsor, so I already knew you were good, but those didn’t do your skills justice.”

“Oh wow, you really are a fan.”

“Shut up,” Asami said bashfully.

“Well…we could spar for a little? Playing with a ‘real life probender’ might just make your day,” Korra joked teasingly.

Asami laughed loudly, “That actually does sound amazing, unfortunately, no bending,” she threw a punch as if to prove her point. 

“Oh I didn’t mean to assume-“

“No it’s fine,” Asami assured with a wave of her hand, “Besides,” her eyes narrowed slightly, a smile teased her lips, “I bet you’d never be able to take me in hand to hand combat.”

“Oh really?”

Asami nodded firmly, “I’ve been trained in martial arts since I was a kid, I could take you down in a heartbeat with no bending and even with it, I’m sure I could last a fair bit.”

Korra admired Asami’s confidence and she had no doubt about her fighting skills, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to see it for herself, “Let’s go then, right now.”

“Wait what?”

“You and me, hand to hand. Or were you all talk?” Korra taunted.

Asami smirked, “Oh you’re so on.”

Korra tried not to stare as Asami undid the buttons on her jacket and shrug out of it, she laid it over her chair then pulled the black long sleeve shirt over her head revealing a tank top similar to Korra’s. She folded it and placed it down, then she kicked off her boots, placing them neatly next to the chair.

Korra walked into the middle of the room, cracking her neck as she did so. “You can always turn back now if you want to.”

“Not likely, it takes a bit more than a few words to make me back down,” Asami fired back.

Korra let out a laugh, “Ok _Ms Sato_ ,” Korra said as they faced each other, “Do your worst.”

It took Korra about 0.5 seconds to realise she underestimated Asami’s ability. From the grin on Asami’s lips to the way she darted forwards as soon as Korra finished speaking, and soon she found herself landing on her back, staring up at the mechanist who stood above her.

“My worst huh?” Asami propped a hand on her hip.

Korra pushed herself to her feet, “I was going easy on you.”

“Sure you were.”

“Ok fine, I underestimated you, but that won’t happen again.” Korra promised, “Ready for round two?”

They spared back and forth for about half and hour, before they decided to call it a night. Korra had already been exhausted from her previous practice and now she was even more tired. It was also getting late and Asami needed to be at work early the next day.

Asami’s hair was now falling out of her previously perfect ponytail and into her face. They were both breathing heavily. Asami had definitely proved that she was incredible fighter, holding her own easily against the Probender.

“This was fun,” Asami said as they walked out the gym together.

“It really was,” Korra agreed.

As they reached the sidewalk Asami asked, “Which way are you going?”

Korra pointed down the street, “To the bus stop.”

“I can always give you a lift, my car is just around the corner.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Korra said with a shake of her head.

“You didn’t ask, I offered,” Asami took Korra’s wrist gently in her grip, “Come on.”

Korra let herself be dragged by Asami the opposite direction to the bus stop and soon she was sitting in the front seat of Asami Sato’s car. The drive to Korra’s apartment didn’t take very long at all, much to Korra’s disappointment, she enjoyed the engineer’s company far too much to want it to end.

The door opened with a click and Korra stepped out onto the pavement. She said her thank you and her goodbyes. She had only taken a few steps away from the Satomobile when Asami’s voice stopped her.

“Korra wait.” Korra spun around, maybe too eagerly, her eyes wide as she wondered what Asami was about to say next, “I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat sometime you’re free, I know we both have busy schedules but I’d really like to see you again.”

Korra felt like her chest was about to explode from happiness, “That sounds great.”

Asami rustled around in the glove compartment in her car, a moment later she pulled out a small business card, “This has all my numbers on it, so you can call me.” She slipped the piece of card into her pocket, “So…it’s a date?” she asked, nervous for the first time since Korra met her.

Korra nodded dumbly, “I’d love that.”

A relieved smile spread across her lips, “Ok great, I’ll talk to you soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date. And then their second.

Asami didn’t know what to expect with Korra. She never specified a time for the waterbender to call her so she often found herself just sit staring at the phone waiting for it to ring, rather than working like she should be.

The day after her night with Korra at the gym was definitely one of those days, the hours ticked by slowly and the day never seemed to end. And when she didn’t call by the end of the day Asami couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Way too disappointed for someone she just met, she thought.

As the second day passed, then the third and the fourth, she wondered if she’d set her hopes too high, and that Korra just wasn’t interested in her like that. By the fifth day she stopped expecting Korra to call. Which was why when the phone on her desk rang, she didn’t eagerly pick it up, it only made her sigh in disappointment, already figuring that it wasn’t her. Secretly a small part of her was still hoping and waiting, not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

“Future Industries, Asami Sato speaking,” she said formally.

“Uh hi Asami,” Korra’s raspy voice spoke said on the other end of the line.

Asami almost dropped the phone in surprise; she sat up a little straighter in her seat. “Oh Korra, I didn’t think you’d call,” she found herself saying, her tone icy.

She could practically imagine Korra flinching on the other end of the line, “Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. I know you might not believe me but I kind of worked myself up.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked, leaning back further in her leather chair, the work in front of her suddenly completely forgotten.

She heard Korra sigh, “It’s just that you’re Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries and I’m well a Probender from the South Pole. We don’t exactly run in the same circles, if you know what I mean.”

“Korra, you have to know, I’m not the kind of person to care about those kinds of things.” Asami said.

“Yeah I know, but I just kept doubting myself. Luckily my friend Opal convinced me to grow up and just call you.” Korra chuckled.

“Well tell your friend I’m buying her a drink.”

“I’ll be sure too.” Korra laughed, “I really am sorry for not calling sooner,” she said more softly.

“It’s alright Korra,” Asami said sincerely, “But…whatever _this_ is…between us, it’s only just starting. I know it can be scary but it also should be exciting and fun.”

“I know, I’m over it now, I promise.” Korra said, “So if remember correctly, you said something about getting something to eat?”

“I did.”

“Are you free today?” Korra asked.

Asami looked at the pile of work on her desk. No would have been the responsible answer, but she’d been waiting days for this moment and she wasn’t going to turn it down.

“Yeah I am, later tonight.”

“Perfect, practice finishes early today,” Korra said, “You could come over and I could cook for us?” she suggested.

“You’re a Probender, you’re attractive, you can cook. I’ve gotta ask, is there anything you can’t do?” Asami asked flirtatiously.

Korra blushed on the other end of the line, she chuckled softly, “Well I can only really cook Water Tribe dishes, I hope you like noodles.”

“I love noodles.”

“Good, they’re my best meal.”

“I can’t wait,” Asami told her, “But I have to get back to work now. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course, yeah, come around at say 8:30?”

“See you then.”

As Asami placed the phone back in the receiver she felt so much lighter than she had minutes before. Asami picked up her pen and got back to work, suddenly not so burdened by waiting constantly for Korra’s call.

* * *

Korra closed her phone and tossed it next to her onto her bed, before flopping back onto the mattress.

“You can come back in now Opal!” Korra called out to her friend.

When Opal had convinced her to make the phone call Korra had agreed under the conditions that Opal wait in the living room.  A second later the woman burst through the door, the wind whipping around her slightly.

“So I assume it went well?” Opal guessed as she sat next to Korra on the bed.

“Yes, very well,” Korra confirmed, “Asami said she owes you a drink.”

“I can’t believe Asami Sato knows who I am,” Opal said excitedly.

Korra chuckled, “You know, I think you and Bolin would get along really well,” she said remembering Bolin’s reaction to Asami.

“Bolin your Probender teammate? That Bolin?” Korra nodded, “Now that you’ve got this thing with Asami, I bet you think that you’re a romance expert.”

“I wish,” Korra said, “Oh shit!” she sat up quickly in realisation, “I told Asami to come over here tonight for dinner-“

“Spirits! That’s so exciting,” Opal interjected, “Is it a date?” she asked.

“It is exciting and I’m not entirely sure…but I have a problem, I don’t have any ingredients to make traditional Water Tribe noodles and I don’t have time to go get any. Practice starts in like half an hour.” Korra groaned.

“Calm down Korra, I’ll run out for you and grab anything you need,” Opal said.

Korra sighed, “You’re a life saver, what would I do without you?”

“Well I think you’d probably have a lot more dog pee on your carpet,” Opal joked.

They went into the kitchen and Korra quickly wrote out the ingredients she needed for the noodles and gave her a handful Yuan to pay for everything. Korra then grabbed her bag and headed to the door, petting Naga on the way out.

* * *

 

When Korra got back from practice there was a bag full of groceries sitting on her kitchen counter as well as a small pile of change.

She quickly went over to Opal’s apartment to thank her then she set to work on making dinner. Naga wandered around her legs as she cooked, begging for scraps. Korra gave in a few times, she had no will power when it came to saying no to her.

The noodles were almost done when there was a light knock on the door. Naga started barking wildly, it was still very high pitched because of her young age.

Korra had changed from her work out clothes into some navy blue jeans and a t-shirt; her hair was up in its usual ponytails. She dashed towards the door, almost tripping over Naga in the process. When she opened the door some hair was falling into her face. She blew on it, only to have it fall back down.

She froze when Asami reached out and tucked the strand behind her ear.

“You alright?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, I just almost tripped over Naga, no biggie,” Korra shrugged as nonchalantly as she could.

Asami laughed, “Oh is that all.”

Korra nodded, “Come on in, dinner is almost done.” Korra took Asami’s jacket from her and hung it up by the door. “Sorry, it’s kinda small and…messy,” she said glancing around. She had tried to clean up a bit, but it wasn’t her best skill.

“No, it’s perfect.” Asami said. “And it smells amazing in here.

“You look…amazing by the way, I forgot to say that before.”

Korra took another moment to glance down at Asami’s outfit. She was wearing tight black jeans and a form fitting shirt with a cut out back and shoulders. Her raven hair was down her left shoulder and it pinned up on the right side with a gold clasp. It was casual, yet she managed to wear it in such a way that she looked so much nicer than Korra, well that was Korra’s opinion anyway. 

“You do too, beautiful really.” Asami complimented.

She blushed, “Thanks.”

“What’s cooking?” Asami asked after taking a whiff of the air.

Korra led them into the small kitchen, she stirred the noodles with her waterbending, “Seaweed noodles,” Korra said, “They’re better than they sound. I swear.”

“Well it smells fantastic so I’m sure it will taste even better.”

“Do you want a drink?”

“What are you having?”

“I was going to have white rice wine,” Korra said.

“I’ll have that then too please.” Korra poured them two glasses and offered one to Asami, “Thank you.”

“How was work?”

“Busy and stressful,” Asami stated, “We’re designing some new planes but the steering is still a bit off.” She explained.

“Wow, planes, that’s so amazing. I always find it so hard to believe that it’s even possible to create things like that.” Asami arched an eyebrow, “Oh er not because I don’t think you’re not smart. You’re very clever, obviously, uhh…”

“I’m just messing with you Korra,” Asami laughed, “Relax. Did practice go well?”

“Yeah really well, I think we’re really starting to come together. As a team”

“The first match is in a few weeks right?”

Korra nodded, “Yeah, I’m really excited. If we don’t win, you can’t go through to the next round, so it’s also a little bit stressful.”

“I know you will though.”

“I hope people like us, we’re new so they might already have teams to cheer for.”

“Well you’ll definitely have one cheering fan in the audience,” Asami assured.

Korra gripped Asami’s hand, “Thanks.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, but then Korra stepped back, “I think the noodles are done.”

She waterbended the noodles into two bowls filling them to the brim. Korra’s small dining table was set up with chopsticks, napkins and a flower that she found outside in a washed out glass bottle. They took a seat and Korra waited anxiously for Asami to take her first bite.

“I hope you like it.”

Asami couldn’t stop the moan as she ate her first bite, “Korra this is so good, if for some reason your Probending career stops, open up a noodle shop.”

Korra laughed, “They’re good, but not that good.”

“No, really they’re that good. You’ll have to make me them again.” Asami insisted. Korra smiled at the implication of their future.

“Well you’ve only had your first bite and we still have a huge pot of them left, so I think you’ll be ok at least for today.” Korra teased.

By the time they had finished eating, both girls had managed to polish off two full bowls and Korra almost choked twice from laughing so hard. Maybe it was the amount rice wine that was flowing through her system, but Korra couldn’t remember the last time everything felt so perfect in her life.

They moved into the living room, Korra had poured them the last of the rice wine half an hour ago so they left their glasses at the table.  Naga had fallen asleep, she was curled up in the corner of the living room, on her bed her fire ferret toy tucked under her chin.

“I don’t believe it,” Asami stated.

“No it’s true. In the South there’s a competition where you swim naked in the water, who ever lasts the longest wins. And I’ve won three times,” Korra stated proudly.

“Really? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Maybe for you, but the people down south are used to the cold,” Korra shrugged.

“And why are you naked?”

“That’s because when you get out the water, if you’re wearing clothes they’ll make you even colder, because the water in them starts to freeze.”

“Wow. So do you think I could do it?” Asami asked.

“Hmm…maybe, but wouldn’t it be fun to find out?”

“I am definitely never trying that,” Asami laughed and Korra joined in.

A strand of hair fell across Korra’s face and instinctively Asami brushed it back. Suddenly the whole atmosphere of the room changed.

“You really like moving the hair out of my eyes, don’t you?” Korra said quietly.

“That’s because they’re are beautiful.” Asami said softly as she gazed into Korra’s cyan eyes.

And then suddenly Asami was inching towards her, Korra met her halfway in a soft kiss, that was at first just brushing of their lips. But it quickly turned into something more fiery. Korra pressed their lips together more firmly, slipping her tongue past Asami’s red lips. They moaned in unison as they explored each others mouths.

Korra leaned into Asami, moving her until she was lying down on the sofa, Korra rested her body on top of hers. She trailed her lips from Asami’s lips across her cheek and down to her neck where she sucked gently. She stayed their for a moment, Asami’s hand came up to Korra’s hair, she tugged the binding out of it, causing her ponytail to come apart, Asami was quick to tangle her fingers in the tresses. Korra moved back to Asami’s lips, it was only when she felt Asami’s other hand inch into her shirt did she stop.

“Is something wrong?” Asami asked.

“No, not at all,” Korra shook her head, “Everything is great, perfect.”

“I’m hearing a but here.”

Korra sat back up and Asami did the same. She ran a hand through her hair.

“But this is our first date…thing, and I want to make sure you know that I’m not just in this to sleep with you.”

“Korra I know that,” Asami assured, “I’m definitely invested in this too.”

“I know, but let _me_ show _you_.”

“Ok.” Korra kissed Asami again, but it was only a peck, “Should I get going?”

“You don’t have to go.”

Asami stayed for another hour, they mostly just talked slipping a few kisses in here and there, and they got to know each other just that much more. But all too soon Asami had to leave, work started early and she needed to get a little bit of sleep.

Korra walked her to the door; she leaned against the doorframe.

“So is it safe to assume that we can do this again sometime?” Asami asked.

“Of course,” Korra nodded.

“Well you have my number, you better use it better this time,” she teased.

Korra grinned, “I will. Sleep well.”

Asami pressed her lips to Korra’s one last time, “Oh I definitely will.” She whispered and then she walked down the hall to the stairs, Korra could swear there was more of a sway in her hips than usual.

Korra was about to turn back into her apartment when Opal’s door swung open. Korra’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Opal?”

“Ok, I totally wasn’t spying, even though I really was. But anyway, from that kiss I’m guessing your date went well?”

“If you weren’t so amazing and hadn’t gotten all my food for me, I might think this was a little creepy,” Korra joked.

“Shut up,” Opal said with a wave of her hand. “So how was it?” Opal stared at Korra, at her lopsided grin, the way she leaned against the doorframe, how she scuffed her foot against the floor. In her short time of knowing the girl, she’s never seen her like this before.

“It was amazing,” Korra summarised. “I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. But I’ve gotta get up early tomorrow.”

“Oh alright, but you have to promise.”

“I promise, I promise,” Korra laughed.

“Good, alright, have a nice night.”

They both went back into their own apartments. Korra quickly got ready for bed, she slid under the thin covers. As she drifted off to sleep images of Asami floated through her mind.

* * *

Korra ducked as Bolin sent a earth disk flying towards her, she jumped and flipped kicking a stream of water towards him, which landed square in the chest. He flew backwards hitting the ground with an ‘oompf’.

He bounced back up but Korra was quick sending two blasts of water in quick succession, the first knocking him to the side and the other knocking him back again.

“Knock out!” Mako called. “Korra, I have to admit you’re playing pretty well today.”

“Unlike the other days?” she arched an eyebrow jokingly.

“You know what I mean,” he grumbled.

“Yeah I’ve have to agree with my bro here, you’re on fire today!”  

“Thanks guys,” Korra grinned widely.

“What’s changed?” Bolin asked.

“Huh?”

“You were good before, but what’s changed that’s made you play like _this_?”

Korra shrugged, “I don’t know.” But she did know. It was Asami. She didn’t think she’s ever been so happy around another human being before.

This time she hadn’t been so cowardly, she ended up phoning Asami the day after their date but unfortunately their schedules conflicted for the next week. But they were both free tonight and they were meeting up to go and get a drink in the city tonight. They had been texting constantly through the day and phoning each other at night but that didn’t mean that Korra wasn’t ecstatic to see her.

“Uh huh,” Mako said unbelievingly.

“I think it’s just all the training we’ve been doing, I was bound to get better,” she said. Korra was happy with how things were going with Asami; she didn’t want to jinx anything by bragging about it, well not yet at least. “Let’s just get back to training, ok?”

“Oh so now you want to train,” Mako jabbed.

Korra responded by bending a small stream of water up and slapping it across his face.

“Ugh!” he groaned, “Hey!”

“You just got water slapped.” She winked over exaggeratedly. “Come on guys. We have ten minutes left, lets make the most of it.”

They ended up training with an all for one sparring match; it was Bolin’s idea. Usually they just stuck to one on one sparring but he figured that they’d have to face more than one opponent in the game sometimes so why not in practice.

Korra wasn’t sure how long their match ran on for before she finally got the upper hand, Bolin and Mako collapsed against each other groaning. Korra had a scrape on her cheek from where a rogue piece of earth disk skimmed it but other than that she was unharmed. She grinned successfully; she reached down with two hands and pulled the brothers to their feet.

“Good match guys,” Korra congratulated.

“You too, once again, you my friend were on fire!” Bolin exclaimed.

Korra chuckled, “Thanks Bo.”

Absentmindedly Korra glanced at the large clock on the wall. Her eyes widened comically when she saw what time it was. She was meeting Asami at 9:00 and it was already 8:45, she still had to go home, shower a get changed.

“Sprits!” Korra exclaimed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Mako.

But Korra didn’t answer instead; she tossed off her helmet and snatched up her bag, shouting, “I’ll explain later!” over her shoulder.

Korra rushed home as fast as she could, sending a quick text to Asami as she ran up the stairs. Thankfully Opal had taken Naga for the day, so she didn’t need to worry about her.

After the quickest her life, she threw on the first thing she could, a white V-neck shirt and some dark blue jeans, before dashing out the door. She skidded on her heels as she left her apartment building door. Asami sat in a dark red convertible Satomobile, her chin resting casually on her hand. She smirked at the waterbender, who grinned apologetically.

“You were right when you said you were late most of the time,” Asami teased.

“I am so sorry,” Korra apologised.

“It’s fine,” Asami shrugged. Korra walked around the car then hopped over the door, landing gracefully in the passenger seat.

“I don’t know if this helps anything but I totally thrashed Mako and Bolin today.” Korra said as Asami started the engine and drove off.

“Really?”

“Yep, total knock out.” She said proudly.

Asami reached across the centre console and held Korra’s hand, she squeezed it affectionately, “I’m proud of you.” And somehow those words meant more to her than Mako or Bolin’s words of praise. Their hands stayed locked together as they wound through the streets of Republic City.

“So where are we going?” Korra shouted over the wind.

“Shu’s,” Asami shouted back, “They do a really good cocktail.”

Asami parked her car across from the bar. Korra jumped out of the car and hopped over the hood before Asami even turned the car off, just to open the door for the woman.

The CEO blushed at the gesture, “You’re too nice to me Korra.” She said as she got out of the car, she pressed a kiss to Korra’s cheek, making her grin widely.

“Nah, you deserve it.” She shrugged.

As they entered the popular bar, a few heads turned in their direction. Korra could hear a few whispers from the people around them.

_“Is that Asami Sato?”_

_“Who is she with?”_

_“Do you think I could get her autograph?”_

Korra tried to ignore them as Asami led them through the room towards an empty table in the corner of the bar, seemingly unaffected by the whispers around them.

She wasn’t sure how, but some how, over the few weeks Korra had known Asami; she forgot that she was the CEO of Future Industries. Well, she never really forgot, but Asami didn’t act like a CEO normally would, she was just normal and it made it very easy for Korra to forget what a public figure she really was.

This was the first time they were being seen out in public together and Korra qas quickly being reminded of Asami’s popularity.

“I’m sorry about…” she nodded her head towards the rest of the people in the bar, “Them. I honestly didn’t think it would be very busy tonight. I guess I was wrong,” she chuckled.

“It’s fine,” Korra shrugged, “I was just a bit surprised is all.”

“We can go if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Korra shook her head, “No it’s ok, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” Korra said honestly. She plucked the menu out of its wooden holder and handed it to Asami, “Here, order for me.”

“Are you sure?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, I trust your judgement.”

Korra’s words warmed Asami and she smiled at the menu as she read it over quickly. “I’ll be right back.” Asami said after she chose their drinks.

It didn’t take very long for Asami to come back; one of the perks of being a Sato was getting to skip the queue.

“Here we go,” Asami said as she set two tall glasses down on the table, one was pink red and the other orange.

“What are they?” Korra asked once Asami had sat back down.

“This one is a Moon Peach Luzhou Laojiao,” Asami pointed to the orange one, “And this is a Lychee Berry Mix, it’s non alcoholic, because you know I have to drive.”

“Luzhou Laojiao? Really? Korra smirked, “Are you trying to get me drunk?” Luzhou Laojiao was a very strong spirit, it only took a sip to feels its effect.

Asami laughed, “No!” she exclaimed, “I asked him to make it weak, don’t worry, the moon peach juice just tastes fantastic with it, trust me.”

Korra took a drink of the moon peach one first, even though Asami told her it was a weak one she could still feel it burn slightly as it went down her throat, the sweetness of the moon peaches covered it nicely though, so she gladly took another sip.

“You like it?”

“It’s delicious.” Korra replied. “It reminds me of something I used to have in the South Pole actually. That wasn’t alcoholic of course, it was more of a juice.”

Asami leaned forwards on her elbows, “What was it like growing up in the South?” Asami asked.

“I loved it,” Korra said honestly, “All of my family is down there and some of my closest friends. I especially miss the Glacier Spirits Festival. There were tons of games and rides, it’s basically a huge carnival and almost everyone goes.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“It really is." Korra agreed, "Originally it was a festival for the spirits but as time went on it changed into something more for the humans. Although on the last day, there’s a ceremony where everyone walks out to the cliffs and we meditate and thank the spirits for watching over us.” Korra explained. “Then the spirits dance in the sky, they create these beautiful light displays, kind of light fireworks but better in my opinion.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“Maybe I could take you one day?” Korra proposed boldly.

“I’d like that.”

“So, tell me about your day,” she suggested, “What did the famous Asami Sato get up to?”

Asami chuckled, “Sadly it was a paperwork day,” she said lightly, “It doesn’t make for very good story telling unfortunately. What about you? You’re must have been better than mine, you said you had a knock out?”

“Well it would have been if we were on a proper ring, but the training room doesn’t have water to knock anyone into. We were doing an all for one sparing match at the end and I killed it, if I do say so myself.”

“Is that how you got this?” Asami reached across the table and cupped Korra’s cheek, rubbing her thumb softly over the graze. Korra barely felt it, Asami was so light with her touch.

The Probender nodded, “A piece of earth disk got me,” she explained.

Suddenly Korra noticed Asami’s rather hooded eyes and the smile on her lips, “What’s that look for?”

Asami shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess I think it just makes you look…tough. And very sexy,” she added lowly.

Then Asami removed her hand and leaned back in her seat. She moved her glass swirling its remaining contents before drinking the rest.

“Ahh…ok,” Korra said flustered.

Asami chuckled, “Sorry, did I say something wrong?” she asked smoothly.

“Um, no,” Korra shook her head, “Definitely not.”

“Do you want to go for a walk Korra?” Asami asked suddenly.

“Ok.” Korra nodded, then she swallowed down the rest of her drink.

“Let me go pay-“

Korra stood up, “No, let me.” She dashed towards the counter before Asami could argue with her, a few moments later she strolled back over to Asami.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Asami said, “I could have paid.”

“I know you could have, but I want to do things for you too sometimes.”

“Thank you.”

Asami nodded at the bartender as they headed out the door, as soon as they were out in the evening air and the door was shut behind them; Korra felt Asami’s lips on her own.

When Asami pulled back she was biting her lip, “Sorry, I wanted to do that since we walked into the bar but there were so many people in there, I felt like it was a bit inappropriate.”

“You definitely don’t have to apologise for kissing me.” Korra chuckled. “So did you actually want to go on a walk? Or was it all a ruse.”

“No, I really do want to walk with you. Come on, Republic City Park isn’t that far a walk from here.”

Korra reached out and took Asami’s hand in her own, their interlocked hands swayed between them as they walked, more than a few times Korra bumped her shoulder against Asami’s just because she wanted too.

“I was wondering,” Asami began, “If you loved living in the Water Tribe so much, why would you move to Republic City?”

Korra didn’t answer for a moment, then finally she said, “I guess I just felt like Republic City was the right place for me. The Southern Water Tribe will always be my childhood home, but as I grew up I also felt like I needed to leave, see different things you know? It wasn’t a very difficult decision to move here.”

“Well I’m certainly glad you moved.”

Korra replied by pulled Asami against her and lifting her up from around the waist, the lowering her just enough to peck her on the lips. Asami laughed the whole time and it seemed cheesy and romantic but Korra couldn’t help herself.

As they neared Republic City Park, Korra’s walk turning into a jog, she pulled Asami along with her.

“Why are we running?”

“Why not!”

They ran until they reached a huge fountain. Korra released Asami’s hand and hopped up on the side, she stretched her arms out on either side of her to balance, even though she didn’t really need to, as she walked around the edge.

“What are you doing?” Asami called.

“I don’t know, come up here with me,” Korra reached down and pulled Asami up with her, “I feel like you need to let loose sometimes,” Korra said, she wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I let loose, we just had drinks. That’s loose,” Asami said slightly defensive.

“I know, I know.” Korra replied quickly, “I mean do something that you wouldn’t normally do, just go wild and don’t care what other people think when you do it.” Korra said.

Asami smiled softly as she stared at Korra with a new admiration. She agreed with the waterbender, she was only 23 and the majority of her last two years of her life had been solely focused on work and taking over from her father, it was only when she met Korra did she start to relax a little, she started to feel her age again.

She couldn’t resist bringing their lips together in a searing kiss, “What did you have in mind then?”

Korra looked around before settling her eyes on the fountain water below them.

“Hold on,” she said. Then she hopped down off the fountain only to reach down and touch the water, suddenly ice started to form around her hand, radiating out in all directions until the whole top was frozen. “Ta da,” Korra announced.

“What are you doing?” Asami wondered.

Korra jumped over and onto the ice checking for its stability. Once she was sure it was strong enough she gestured for Asami to join her on the slippery surface. Korra took hold of the engineer’s hands and started dragging her across the ice.

“I bet you didn’t think you’d be doing this tonight.” Korra grinned.

“I don’t think anyone in Republic City would expect to be ice skating on a warm summers night.” Asami laughed.

“Well now you can say you’ve done it. Come on, I’ll race you!” Asami squealed as Korra let go of her hands, and sped away, moving over the ice like it was stable ground. It took a moment for Asami to get to grips with moving around by herself before she followed the waterbender.

“Slow down! I’m not from the South!” Asami called. Korra spun around as she moved to smile at Asami, but she didn’t slow down, “Now you’re just showing off!”

They skated around laughing and racing until a loud booming voice cut through the sound of their voices.

“Hey! You girls can’t skate on there!” A park guard shouted at them.

Korra was so shocked, she accidently turned the ice beneath their feet back into water. They collapsed into the chilly water with aloud splash.

“Korra!” Asami shrieked.

Korra got up and ran through the water quickly, she hauled Asami out of the fountain then started running in the opposite direction of the guard, “Come on Asami! Run!”

By the time they lost the guard both girls were cold, although Asami was feeling it much more, not used to being cold.

“Spirits, you’re freezing Asami,” Korra noted her shivering.

She quickly waterbended all the water out of Asami’s clothes and hair, drying them instantly. Asami stopped shivering moments later.

“Is that better?” Korra asked.

“Much, thanks.”

Korra was about to bend the water out of her own clothes when she noticed Asami staring at her.

“What?” she asked, Asami’s eyes seemed to darken the longer she stared. Korra looked down at her shirt, which was now sticking to her, her blue bra was visible through her now almost see through shirt. “Oh oops.” Korra laughed awkwardly.

Asami had already burned the image of Korra in a wet shirt into her mind, it was one she wouldn’t be forgetting soon. The way her shirt stuck to her skin, revealing every contour of her abs and how her bra was slightly visible through the fabric and how the neck scooped just that bit lower because of the weight of the water.

The sight of it in front of her was gone a second later when Korra bended the water out of her clothing.

Asami took hold of Korra’s hand and started dragging her back in the direction of Shu’s where she parked her Satomobile.

“Where are we going?”

“Back to my car.”

“Oh,” Korra’s voice was laced faintly with disappointment at the prospect of their night being over.

“And then to my apartment,” Asami continued.

“ _Ooh_.”

Asami suddenly spun to face Korra, “Or do you want me to do something else?” she asked, searching her eyes for confirmation.

Korra shook her head, maybe a little too fast, “No, no I want too.”

Asami smile, she kissed Korra’s lips softly, “Ok, let’s go,” she whispered, before beginning their walk back to her car again. As they walked Korra’s heart pounded in her chest in the best way possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal meets Asami for the first time. Korra has her first Probending match.

Soft circles being traced on her lower back brought Korra back from her sleep. She started to open her eyes only to groan at the harsh light, she buried her face further into her pillow.

“Morning sleepy head,” Asami said.

Korra rolled over so she could smile up at her, “Morning,” she said, her voice still thick from sleep.

Asami’s hair was still tousled and there was a soft smile on her lips that made Korra’s heart warm. She shuffled closer to her and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“I made you breakfast, it’s out in the kitchen,” Asami told her.

“Really? You didn’t have to do that.” Korra said.

Asami shrugged, “I know but I wanted to, that’s what girlfriends do for each other,” she reminded.

Korra grinned at the word girlfriend, “So that’s what we are now?”

“Well after what we did last night, I’d sure hope so.”

Korra pulled Asami closer so she could reach her lips then kissed her softly, “Sounds perfect.”

They kissed for a moment more then Asami pulled back, “Come on, let’s go eat otherwise it’ll get cold. I set out some clothes for you.” She said pointing to a chair in the corner of the large room.

Asami got out of bed first and Korra followed a second later she strode over to the chair and pulled on the shorts and large shirt that Asami had given her. She smirked when she spotted Asami staring at her.

“You look really good in my clothes,” Asami stated.

Korra blushed, “Shut up.”

“I mean it, I could get used to seeing you like this,” she flirted.

Asami led the way, mainly because Korra wasn’t sure her way around Asami’s penthouse apartment yet. They walked down a short hallway and into a large living room area, with a huge U shaped sofa on a risen platform that faced a large canvas screen. A chandelier hung above it and there was a small bar in the corner. One wall was taken up by glass, so you could look over the skyline of Republic City. The private elevator to reach Asami’s apartment was in the opposite wall.

“Woah, your apartment is amazing,” Korra said in awe.

She had been through this room to get to Asami’s bedroom the night before but she hadn’t really been paying attention then.

“Thank you. The view is especially beautiful at sunset,” Asami told her, “The kitchen is this way.”

Then Asami brought them through another door and down another short hallway, they walked through the door at the end into a large kitchen. Korra’s stomach began to growl when she smelt the food.

“It smells fantastic, what did you make?”

“Well I actually ran out to get these from the shop down the road,” Asami admitted, “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I think I may have gone slightly overboard.”

“Woah!” Korra exclaimed with a laugh as she spotted the table was laid out with various foods. “Did you buy the whole shop?”

Asami smiled bashfully, “No, not quite, I got fresh sweet buns, they’re much better hot, with mixed berry jam. And then there’s also egg custard tarts and purple berry pastries and tea of course. I put out some lychee nuts because I wasn’t sure if you liked fruit for breakfast or not. Is it too much?” Asami asked when Korra started laughing.

“No, it’s great, I just can’t believe you got this much food, you’ll be eating it for weeks.”

“Well we better get started then, shouldn’t we?”

They ate and drank tea until they felt like they’d pop if they had another bit. Asami brought them into the living room and they collapsed on the sofa. Asami pulled Korra against her so they were spooning.

“I think I ate the weight of an elephant seal,” Korra groaned. “I must have gained like ten pounds in that one meal. I’m going to get fat and it’s gonna be your fault.” She accused. Asami reached under Korra’s shirt and ran a hand over her stomach. Korra squirmed at the touch, “Ah! You’re hands are freezing.”

Asami laughed at Korra’s high-pitched voice, “Korra you still have your six pack, I think you’ll be fine,” she assured.

Korra hung around Asami’s house for another hour before she had to leave to pick up Naga. She changed back into her own clothes and then Asami drove her home, she told her she could take the bus but Asami insisted.

They pulled up outside Korra’s apartment, she leaned over the centre console and kissed her chastely.

“I’ll see you soon,” Korra said.

“Can’t wait.”

* * *

Korra jogged down the pavement, Naga’s leash firmly in her grasp. Opal ran next to her, her hair bobbing up and down with each step. Korra had decided to go on a run and she figured she’d ask Opal, so it wouldn’t be just her and Naga.

“So your first match is next week, right?” Opal asked.

Korra nodded, “Yep, well more like 8 days actually.”

“Wow that’s so exciting! Is Asami coming to watch?”

“Yeah, and I hope you are too,” Korra added.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Awesome.” Korra grinned, “I’ll ask Varrick to save both of you good seats, usually he can pull stuff like that. He seems to know someone in every business.”

Korra’s only met Varrick twice. Once in the Southern Water Tribe and once when she first came to Republic City, he introduced her to Bolin and Mako her first training session with them. Varrick was a very eccentric man, he wasn’t what she would have expected a Probending manager to be like but she’d gotten over that pretty quickly when she realised that even though he was a bit over the top, he definitely knew what he was talking about.

“That sounds wonderful, thank you so much Korra.”

Korra shrugged slightly, although it was difficult to tell as she ran, “It’s the least I could do, you were the first friend I made in the city plus everything you’ve done for me looking after Naga all the time.”

“I’ve loved hanging out with you Korra, you’re an amazing friend and I have to say, you’re a much better neighbour than Mr Jen. He was a sweet old man deep down but he could be very rude sometimes. It’s nice to have someone my age around. Besides I don’t mind looking after Naga, at all, she’s so sweet.”

Korra smiled at Opal’s words, “Speaking of hanging out, Asami and I were wondering if you wanted to come get drinks with us tomorrow. She really wants to meet you.”

“Spirits, _Asami Sato_ wants to meet _me_!” Opals run turned into a skip in her excitement.

Korra barked a loud laugh, capturing the attention of a few people around them; she ignored them and kept running. Opal’s fascination with her girlfriend always amused her.

“Yes she does.”

“That is just so exciting, I can’t believe that I’m going to meet Asami Sato.”

“Just a tip, when you meet her, you don’t need to say her full name every time,” she teased.

“I know, but it’s _Asami Sato_.” Opal stressed.

“She’s also a person,” Korra joked.

“I promise I’ll be good tomorrow, I’m just so happy.”

Korra laughed, “Alright, alright. We’ll have lots of fun and remember Asami said she owes you a drink.”

“Oh spirits, do you really think she’ll remember that? I can’t believe Asami Sato is going to buy me a drink!” Korra smirked and Opal blushed with embarrassment, “Sorry, right I’m good. I’m fine.” She said quickly, sending Korra into another fit of laughter.

They kept running, they even went through Republic City Park, Korra smiled when she spotted the fountain she and Asami had gone to on their date. After running through the park they began their loop back to the apartment.

“After the match next week, you can come meet the rest of the team with Asami,” Korra said, “Maybe you and Bolin will get along like I thought,” she winked.

“Oh be quiet, you,” Opal blushed.

“Come on Opal, you spent so long trying to get me with Asami, I’m at least going to attempt to return the favour.”

“I don’t know…I don’t usually like being set up.”

“I won’t set you up then,” Korra promised, “Just meet him and keep an open mind.”

Opal gave in, “Oh alright.”

* * *

The sound of running water told Korra that Asami was just stepping into the shower. Korra rolled over in Asami’s bed and stared out the window at the city below. She was supposed to be getting ready to go out with for drinks but instead she was looking outside of the large windows in Asami’s bedroom and down at the city below. Korra swung her legs out of bed and stood up, stretching her arms up above her head.

She glanced around Asami’s spacious room; her eyes fell on Asami’s walk in closet. Korra smirked as an idea popped into her head. She took another look towards the bathroom door then tiptoed towards Asami’s closet.

Ten minutes later Asami shut the water off and stepped out of the steaming shower. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body and used another to dab her hair dry. As she stepped out of the bathroom she was surprised to see that Korra wasn’t in bed anymore.

“Korra?” Asami called.

“In here!” Korra called from her closet.

“What are you doing in there?”

Korra jumped through the closet doors, “I’m… ASAMI!” she exclaimed.

Immediately Asami felt a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Korra wearing a pair of her dark red trousers and her matching biker jacket with the future industries logo on the shoulder. She had goggles strapped around her head and a pair of Asami’s boots on her feet.

“Do you like my new look?” Korra asked grinning, “I don’t know about you, but I think I look pretty damn good,” Korra said checking herself out in the full length mirror. Asami burst out laughing, “So you don’t like it then?”

“Actually it suits you quite well, it’s a bit tight though” Asami told her, and she wasn’t lying. The dark red of outfit contrasted surprisingly nicely against Korra’s vibrant cyan eyes.

“Hey it’s not my fault that you’re so skinny,” Korra said.

“Oh spirits Korra.” She said chuckling as Korra began to flex overdramatically in front of the mirror; Asami wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye when tears started to form from laughing so much.

Asami knew it was insane, that she had only known the Probender for a few weeks, but it was silly things like this that made Asami know she was starting to fall for her.

She stepped towards Korra and pulled her against her. Asami connected their lips in a sloppy kiss that made Korra smile. She grabbed Korra’s hand and dragged her over to the bed, pushing her down on it, then proceeded to climb on top. Her wet hair dripped on Korra’s cheek, who scrunched her face up at the feeling. Asami leaned down and kissed Korra again.

“You know, if I had known that wearing your clothes would get you like this, I would have done it sooner.”

“You just make me so happy Korra.”

“You make me happy too,” she replied sincerely. It was Korra who initiated the next kiss. “Aren’t we supposed to be getting ready to go?” she mumbled against Asami’s lips.

“I don’t mind being a bit late for once.”

\- - - - - -

They took a taxi to Shu’s rather than have Asami drive them. Asami threw a few Yuan’s at the driver telling him to keep the change then she pulled Korra out of the vehicle and through the doors of the bar. They were only ten minutes late but Asami hated being late.

Opal was already sat at a high table when they walked in. Korra waved at her to grab her attention, she waved back once she spotted them.

“Hey Korra.” Opal got off her stool to hug her friend, “You finally showed up,” she teased.

“Yeah,” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, “Sorry about that.”

“I’m really sorry we’re late,” Asami apologised, “This isn’t exactly the first impression I was hoping for,” she said bashfully.

“It’s totally fine,” Opal waved their apologies off. “I think I can probably take a guess as to why you were late anyway,” she said with a smirk aimed at Korra. Even though it wasn’t targeted at Asami she felt her cheeks heat up.

“You’re looking a little hot Korra,” Opal grinned, she bended a small gust of wind at Korra’s face, making her hair blow back. “That better?”

“No bending inside!” A bartender called out to them.

“Sorry!” they called in unison, “Won’t happen again,” Opal added.

“So, should I grab us some drinks?” Asami asked.

“I don’t mind getting them,” Opal said.

“No, it’s on me,” Asami insisted; “Besides I owe you that drink. What are we having? Korra?” Asami ran a hand down Korra’s arm absentmindedly.

“Same as last time, that moon peach thing,” Korra said.

Asami nodded, “Opal?”

“Moon peach sounds quite nice, I think I’ll have one of those too please.”

“Thanks ‘Sami,” Korra said as Asami wandered off towards the bar.

Korra waited until she was sure Asami was out of earshot before turning her attention to Opal.

“So what do you think of Asami?” Korra asked.

“Korra she is so much more amazing that I ever thought she could be,” Opal swooned, “I know from how you talk about her that she’s really sweet, but I didn’t realise how normal she would be.”

“She is normal.”

“She is,” Opal agreed, “Normal for a multibillionaire,” she added quietly.

“Oh be quiet Opal,” Korra laughed.

“I’m sorry, but I was acting ok, right? Because inside I think I’m melting,” Opal whispered.

Korra rolled her eyes, “You know, it’s a good thing I like you otherwise your strange crush on my girlfriend would bother me,” she joked.

“Who has a crush on your girlfriend?” Asami asked as she reached the table, a small smirk on her lips.

She placed three glasses on the table and watched with amusement as the two girls in front of her blushed.

Opal glared at Korra through her blush making the waterbender clear her throat, “What? Nothing, thanks for the drinks babe,” Korra pressed a quick kiss to Asami’s lips then grabbed her drink and took a large gulp, ignoring the burning sensation in her throat as she swallowed.

“Uh huh,” Asami said, completely entertained.

“Um yes, thank you Asami,” Opal echoed.

Soon after that, they drifted into conversation about Probending and from then on the conversation flowed easily between the three women. After Opal got over her initial excitement of meeting the CEO of Future Industries she found that she actually got on really well with her. Asami found that she liked the airbender as well, she was just as sweet as Korra told her she was, and Korra was just glad that her friend and her girlfriend got on so well.

As their night came to a close, they had all drank a considerable amount, the three women stumbled out of Shu’s laughing. Korra had a firm hand around Asami’s waist.

“I’ll call down a taxi,” Opal told them, she stepped closer to the road and waved her hand up to catch the attention of a driver.

They all climbed into the taxi after it pulled up next to the curb. Korra told them the address of her and Opal’s apartment block and then they were speeding off down the road.

\- - - - - -

Opal walked up the stairs, Korra and Asami right behind her. She had just unlocked her door and turned to thank them only to be met by the sight Korra pressing Asami against her door and kissing her. Opal rolled her eyes light-heartedly.

“Uh guys!” she called. Korra broke their kiss with a blush, “I thought I’d remind you that you’re in the hallway, before you do anything you’ll regret.”

“Right,” Asami cleared her throat, “Sorry about…this. It was really nice to meet you Opal, I hope we can go out again.”

“I had a good time too, thanks for all the drinks,” Opal said. “See you tomorrow Korra. And probably you too Asami.”

After Opal retreated into her own apartment Korra struggled to unlock her door. As soon as the door was unlocked they stumbled through the door. Naga was sleeping soundly on her bed in the corner, she didn’t even wake up at the sound of them coming in.

Korra tugged on Asami’s shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She tossed on the floor, then brought their lips together in a deep kiss, massaging their lips together. Asami gripped Korra’s hand in her own and led them towards Korra’s bedroom.

* * *

The day of Korra’s first Probending match, she was woken my a wet lick on her cheek. She groaned and rolled away.

“Go away Asami that’s gross.” She mumbled.

Asami chuckled from her side of the bed, “That’s not me you goof,” Korra opened her eyes to see Naga peering down at her, “But I find it slightly concerning that you’d think I’d lick your face.”

“Shut up,” Korra groaned, “I can say weird things, I’m sleepy.”

“Uh huh, sure babe.” Asami leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Korra’s lips, “Morning,” she whispered.

“Morning.” Korra smiled into the kiss, “This is the best way to wake up, with my two best girls. I’ve missed you this week,” she added.

With the first Probending match coming up in a week, the team had been putting in extra hours of practice to prepare. Not that it would have changed much because Asami was swamped with her work for the entire week, keeping her late in the office and forcing her to wake up early in the morning. Asami had dropped by the night before to see Korra and ended up staying the night.

“I missed you too. I made you a big breakfast, thought you might need a good start for today.”

“Thank you. I hope it’s not as much as the first breakfast you got me,” Korra teased, “I may not be able to play if I eat that much again.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not _that_ much. I learned my lesson. Oh I also already took Naga out for you.”

“Wow I’m really being treated this morning. Thank you.”

“You are,” Asami grinned as Korra kissed her again, “Now get up, or your breakfast will get cold.”

“Ok, I’m up.”

Korra rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes before padding out to the kitchen. Asami followed out a few minutes later fully dressed.

“I have to get going,” Asami said.

“You do?” Korra asked, disappointment seeping into her voice.

“I know, I’m sorry. If I want to come early to see you before your match I need to go in now.”

Korra frowned but she nodded, “Ok, that makes sense.”

“But enjoy your fried platypus bear egg and koala sheep sausages.” Asami told her, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Korra walked Asami to the door, pressing a kiss to her lips, then she came back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Naga sat at her side, silently begging for some food. The breakfast Asami made for her smelt amazing, she dug in, even tossing Naga a few pieces here and there, who caught them in her mouth.

After finishing her meal, she washed the dishes up in the sink. She still had another hour before she had to go to pre-match training, so she stretched out on the sofa, patting her stomach so Naga jumped up onto her. She scratched behind her ears.

“Do you miss Asami already too?” Korra asked her. “Yeah,” Korra sighed contently, “Me too.”

* * *

Asami was running late to the tournament. Work had kept her longer than she had anticipated and she couldn’t get away until later than she planned. Unfortunately that meant that she couldn’t meet up with Korra like she had wanted too.

So that’s why Asami was running down the hall to the private box Varrick had gotten them to watch the match from. She pushed open the door, inside were three people, Varrick, Zhu Li his assistant and Opal, who waved at her as she stepped through the door.

Varrick jumped up from his seat at the sound of the door opening. “Asami! Glad you could make it,” he slapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the seats, “Drink? Snack? Zhu Li put on that tea I like!!” he called.

“Right away sir,” Zhu Li bowed.

He pushed her into the seat next to Opal, “Now Asami, I bet you’re wondering, ‘Why aren’t we watching from the Fire Ferrets waiting area? Isn’t that the best place to watch’?” he mimicked her, “The answer to that is no! It’s not, I got this place built specially to watch the match from this prime location. What do ya think?”

“Uh,” Asami glanced out of the box down at the ring below, “It’s great.” She said honestly, you could see everything from where they sat.

“That’s what I thought!” Shiro Shinobi, the commentator’s voice could be heard, “Shhh!” Varrick exclaimed, “The match is starting.”

Asami didn’t even bother to tell Varrick that it was him making all the noise, instead she turned to Opal, who seemed mildly shocked by the whole interaction. Asami understood that feeling, she was exactly the same the first time she had met the man.

“Hey Opal, it’s good to see you gain,” Asami whispered.

“You too, how do you think-“

“Shhhh!” Varrick hushed them; Asami rolled her eyes but stayed quiet nonetheless. She smiled at Opal who returned it, then both stared down at the ring below.

* * *

“ _And the Fire Ferrets are through to the next round! That’s it folks, the underdogs are going through with a fantastic knoooock out by their waterbender Korra!”_

Korra stood for a second more with her arms up, she was breathing heavily from the intense match. They had lost the first round and at first it had set Korra back a little. But she shook the loss off, she put her all into the next round and they narrowly managed to pull through. But in the third round Mako and Bolin had been knocked into the water one after the other by the firebender. Instead of panicking Korra the pressure calmed Korra. She dodged and ducked every attack the Rhino Lions threw at her and when they had started to lose their energy she finally attacked.

Two bodies slammed into her as Mako and Bolin hugged her tightly. Bolin picked both of them up and spun them around. It was the first time that Korra saw Mako genuinely happy.

“We did you guys! We did it!” Bolin exclaimed. “You were amazing Korra!”

“I can’t believe it! We’re through to the next round!” Korra laughed ecstatically.

“You were fantastic Korra,” Mako said sincerely.

Korra smiled, “Thanks- oompf,” she huffed as Varrick came running up to her and slapped a hand on her back.

“That was some superb bending going on out there kids! Now. We celebrate!” He threw his other arm around Bolin and started leading them to the Fire Ferrets waiting area, “I’m thinking we go down town and hit up Glowflys! On me!”

Korra stopped listening as when she spotted Asami lingering in their waiting area, a wide smile across her lips. Korra slipped out of Varrick’s grasp, he didn’t even seem to notice. She jogged over to Asami, who instantly pulled her into a long tight hug.

“You were incredible Korra,” Asami murmured in her ear.

“Thanks,” Korra blushed at the compliment; and even though Bolin and Mako had complimented her just the same it seemed different when Asami said it.

Korra felt a hand on her back, she turned to see Opal beaming at her, “Korra that was incredible!”

Korra stepped away from Asami to pull Opal into a hug, “Thank you so much for coming.”

“I told you I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Oh! Let me introduce you to Bolin.”

“Actually Korra I-“

But Korra ignored her weak protests; she dragged Opal over to where Bolin stood talking to Varrick, “Bolin.” She called catching his attention, “Bolin, this is Opal, my neighbour. And Opal this is Bolin, earthbender extraordinaire.”

“Hi, I’m Opal,” she said, “Oh wait but you already knew that.”

“Opal, that’s a beautiful name…”

Korra left them then, she sauntered over to Asami a proud smirk on her lips. Asami shook her head slightly, “Match making?” she asked.

“Of course.” Korra replied.

“Come on, let’s go celebrate.”

Korra ran her hand down Asami’s arm and slipped their hands together, squeezing gently. “I have to get changed quickly first.”

Everyone decided to make their own way to Glowflys. After Korra changed out of her gear and had a quick shower, Asami led them to her car. They climbed in and started the drive into the centre of Republic City, where Glowfly’s was located.

“I’m so proud of you Korra,” Asami told her sincerely, “You’ve worked so hard for this.”

“I’m gonna be honest with you, it still hasn’t really sunk in that we won,” Korra chuckled.

“I can imagine.” Asami took her eyes of the road for a second to smile at Korra before returning her focus forward, “Those last few moments were fantastic! The way you bent the water at his legs and then his chest, it sent him flying!”

Korra grinned as Asami continued to passionately describe all her favourite moments in great detail, it warmed her heart how much Asami paid attention. Suddenly Asami stopped speaking, her cheeks reddening.

“Spirits I’m rambling a lot.”

“I like it,” Korra grinned. “I knew you liked Probending, but I didn’t realise it was this much.”

Asami shrugged, “Well it was one of the few things that my dad and I did together before her got sent to prison, we used to go to a match every week. But you don’t want to hear about that now.”

“No, I don’t mind. You know you can tell me anything, any time.”

“Tonight isn’t supposed to be about me, it’s supposed to be about you and Mako and Bolin,” she said firmly.

“Well…when you want to talk about your dad, you can, and I'll listen.”

Asami reached across and grasped Korra’s hand in hers, “I know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter there will be a time skip, I haven't decided how much yet but it will definitely be at least a month, probably more.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra ducked as a stream of water blasted towards her head. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, adrenaline coursed through her veins keeping her light on her feet and her mind focused. Korra grunted as she as an earth disc slammed into her stomach.

“Sorry Korra!” Bolin called at her.

Korra didn’t get a chance to reply because she had to dodge another blast of water. The Rabaroo’s were tough competitors; Korra could easily see how they got to the finals too. So far each team had had won a round and there was only a few more minutes left in this one. They were holding their own well enough but they needed a knock out to win, Korra wasn’t sure how much longer they could go on.

With a well-aimed shot Korra sent one of the Raberoo’s into the third zone. Mako quickly followed up, kicking a blast of fire at him and knocking him off. They began to advance forwards as they knocked the remaining two members of the team into the second zone. Korra heard Mako grunt, she turned her head just in time to see him be thrown into the second zone by the Rabaroo’s earthbender.

Korra wasn’t sure how it happened, it all ended in a blur. She had jumped to the side to avoid three consecutive earth discs. Then she jumped up and sent a fast jet of water at the firebenders legs knocking him over, Korra quickly sent bended another blast of water at her side sending her flying off the ring. Korra was about to help with the final bender but in the end she didn’t have too, Bolin and Mako taking care of them.

They won.

“We won?” Korra murmured to herself. “We won!”

Korra laughed loudly as Bolin ran up to her, he picked her up and spun her around. Suddenly all the tiredness she had felt a moment ago vanished. She could hear Shiro Shinobi shouting into his microphone and the crowds cheering but Korra barely heard any of it, euphoria completely taking over her mind.

“We did it! We won!” Bolin exclaimed.

Korra tore off her helmet and whipped her head around to face their waiting room, where Asami was already standing, Korra could see her chest heaving and Korra knew Asami must have ran down from Varrick’s private box as soon as they had knocked out the Rabaroo’s.

Korra unwound herself from Bolin’s grip, who simply switched his hug to his brothers. Korra placed a hand on Mako’s shoulder and squeezed as she walked passed him, her eyes never leaving Asami’s. She started across the bridge connecting the waiting room to the ring.

As she neared her girlfriend, Korra could see tears brimming her eyes. Asami ran out to meet her halfway. She threw her arms over Korra’s shoulders and Korra’s hand instinctively went to Asami’s waist. Her helmet clunked to the ground. Asami leaned back, her hands cupping Korra’s face gently.

“You were amazing.” Asami told her, “So powerful and elegant.”

Korra chuckled, “I don’t know about elegan-“ she was cut off by Asami pressing her lips tenderly to her own.

After they pulled apart Korra was breathless, she couldn’t stop the lopsided grin that appeared on her lips, “I guess I should win the finals more often.”

Asami responded by pecking Korra’s lips again. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Asami joked.

Suddenly Asami was ripped from Korra’s arms, Varrick coming into her view instead. Korra didn’t have time to protest because then he threw his arm over her shoulder and began to lead her into the waiting room, “Zhu Li do the thing!” Varrick ordered. A few seconds later Mako and Bolin appeared being pushed by Zhu li from behind. “You did it kids! You made me proud today and let me tell you that’s hard to do. Now we need to celebrate! I was thinking we head down to the Kraken, I hear-“

“Actually, we’re all going back to Asami’s place to celebrate in about an hour.” Korra cut in, “Remember?”

“What?! Zhu Li?”

“Korra informed you last week about this sir,” she replied.

“Ah yes of course, I need to dash home, I forgot my hat because _someone_ ,” he stared at Zhu Li, “Forgot to remind me to pick it up.”

Zhu Li didn’t mention that she had told him and it was him who changed his mind about what hat he wanted to wear, instead nodding and saying, “My apologies sir.”

“Let’s hop to it Zhu Li, we don’t have all day,” Varrick hiked his light blue trousers half way up his shins before marching out of waiting room, Zhu Li not far behind him.

* * *

Korra stepped out of the shower; she stared at her reflection in the mirror as she wrapped a towel around her body. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the hot water and she still wore the smile that had been cemented on her lips after they won the game.

There was a tap on the door before it pushed open and Asami poked her head through the gap.

“You decent?” she asked.

“Yep,” Korra replied.

“Shame,” Asami winked, making Korra laugh, “I just about finished setting up everything. I just need you to help me bring all the crates up from downstairs, the drinks just got delivered.”

“Ok, I’ll be quick.” Korra moved to leave the bathroom but Asami stepped in her path. “What are you doing?”

Asami’s reply came in the form of a kiss, she ran her hands down Korra’s bare arms then gripped her wrists and pulled her closer. When Asami began to tug on her towel, Korra shuffled back slightly and shifted the towel back into place.

“As much as I’d love to, everyone’s gonna be here soon,” Korra said reasonably, “And I still have to get dressed,” she reminded, before pressing a peck to Asami’s lips.

“Mm,” Asami groaned, “You’re right.”

Korra grinned before dashing into the walk in closet. Over the last couple of months Korra had slowly left clothes at Asami’s apartment until she had eventually cleared out a few drawers for her. Korra dried off then tugged on a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt button down shirt.

“Korra?” Asami called to her.

“Yeah ‘Sami?” Korra replied as she picked up a black tie and began to tie it around her neck.

“Can you grab be that red shawl I showed you the other day? It should be in one of those drawers.”

“You got it.”

Korra glanced around her. One of those drawers was not very good directions, considering the fact that there were at least twenty in front of her. She began tugging drawers open two at a time before slamming them shut again when she didn’t find what she was looking for.

Korra was about to slam another door shut when she noticed something half hidden under some clothes. An envelope? Her eyebrows scrunched together, she glanced out to the bedroom where Asami was pulling on heeled boots. She moved the clothes out of the way, her eyebrows rose when she saw that there was at least ten other letters hidden there.

Korra reached into the drawer and picked up an envelope, she turned it over. _Asami_ was written in scrawled writing in the centre of the envelope and underlined roughly. Korra knew that she was snooping, that she should return the letters back to their hiding spot but her curiosity got the better of her. After a quick glance through the rest of the letters Korra only found one that was open, she slipped the letter out and unfolded the paper gently. She scanned her eyes down the page until she reached the bottom.

“Hiroshi Sato,” she murmured. Korra shoved the letter back into it’s envelope.

“Korra? Did you find it?” Asami asked.

Korra quickly searched through the last few drawers pulling out the red shawl that Asami wanted, “Yeah I got it!”

For a second, Korra briefly considered lying, and not tell Asami what she found. But she decided she’d already lied enough. She walked out of the closet, shawl and letter in hand.

“Here,” Korra said, tossing Asami the item.

“Korra? What are you holding?”

“When were you going to tell me your father was writing you?”

Asami clenched her jaw, “You had no right to look through my things,” she said evenly.

“In all fairness you asked me to find your shawl.”

“And that meant you had to _open_ one of the letters? Those were private.”

“So you were just never going to tell me?”

“You know I don’t like talking about my father.”

“I know you don’t. But I’m your girlfriend, if there’s something you’re struggling with I want to be there for you, I want to help.”

“Korra, you don’t understand what it’s like.”

“Most of the letters aren’t even open Asami. If he’s trying to solve things between you, don’t you think you should give him a chanc-“

“No! I don’t. Ugh, see this is what I’m talking about. You don’t understand. How would you feel if your father, the person you trusted with your life sold and built weapons for terrorist groups just to make an extra Yuan?” she spat.

Korra flinched at Asami’s venomous tone, but then her expression softened, “Then help me understand,” Korra said gently. “I’m sorry I looked at your letters, I know that was a crappy thing to do,” she added.

Asami sighed. “But I also know you that you want to support me and I’m grateful for that. Not many people can look past my money and tragic rich girl baggage.” She said sarcastically. “And I’m so grateful that you could.”

“Hey, don’t say that. It’s not baggage. It’s your life.”

“How about this, we put this…thing on hold until tomorrow, your team just won the Pro-bending tournament and we still need to celebrate.”

“Are you sure?” Korra said unsurely.

Asami sighed again and nodded, “I’m still mad at you for looking through my letters-”

“You have every right to be.” Korra cut in.

“But I think just for tonight I can let it slide. Until tomorrow.”

Korra nodded apologetically, “I can live with that.”

Asami sucked in a deep breath, “Tomorrow we’re talking.” Asami told her as she wove the shawl around her shoulders and walked towards the bedroom door.

“Talking. Got it.”

Asami glanced over her shoulder, “You coming? I still need help with those boxes.”

Korra blinked as Asami’s words registered in her mind, “Yeah, yeah I’m coming.”

* * *

The whole apartment was packed with people by the time it reached 11 o’clock. Korra wound her way to the self-service bar and poured herself a drink. She turned around and rested an elbow on the bar; she gazed around the room with a soft smile. Apart from the argument with Asami earlier, the day was turning out to be one of the best Korra had ever lived.

“This is a great party,” Opal said as she walked up to the bar. “And congratulations on the win, I never got to say that before.”

Korra grinned, “Thanks.”

“You played amazingly.”

She shrugged modestly, “Mako and Bolin were great too.”

“They were.” Opal agreed. “Oh! Before I forget, Tenzin said if you could pick up Naga around 11-ish, that would be perfect.”

Tenzin lived a few floors above Korra, with his wife and three kids and one more on the way. Korra had been introduced to Pema, Tenzin’s wife, a couple weeks ago when Korra went over to visit Opal, to find that Pema was already there having tea. They had been kind enough to take Naga for the night, not that the kids seemed to mind at all when Korra asked Tenzin and Pema the day before. They seemed extremely excited about the idea of having a dog around for a few days because apparently Tenzin wouldn’t let them have pets.

Korra nodded, “Thanks. I’ve gotta say, you’ve been amazing looking after Naga so much for me. I realise now it was really reckless of me adopting her when I knew I was so busy. Sometimes I even feel like we share her rather than her just being mine.” Korra laughed.

Opal waved her hand, “I don’t mind at all. And if I’m honest that thought has crossed my mind one or two times. She’s like my baby. She’s fury and slobbery but still, she’s my baby.”

“So,” Korra said as she spotted Bolin across the room, “How’s things going with Bolin?”

“He’s so sweet, and genuine and talented and I like him a lot. But sometimes he acts really strange and I don’t know why.”

Korra groaned, “Is he doing that thing where he lowers his voice and pretends to be all suave?”

Opal tilted her head, “Actually yes, exactly that, how did you know that?”

“I know Bolin well enough now to know that he does that around girls he really likes. I mean I’ve only seen him do it twice but still.”

“He really likes me?”

“He’d be crazy if he didn’t. What you need to do is call him out on it, tell him to cut the crap and just be himself.”

Opal nodded, mostly to herself, “Ok, I can do that. Thanks Korra.”

“No problem. Now go talk to him.”

“What? Now?”

Korra shoved Opal in Bolin’s direction, “Yes now, I know for a fact that when we’ve been talking he looked over at us at least ten times. Look, he’s even doing it now.”

Opal searched for Bolin in the crowd of people, just in time to seem him whip his head around and pretend to be looking somewhere else. He tried to lean casually on the edge of the sofa, only to have his hand slip and cause him to fall.

Korra chuckled, “Classic Bolin,” she said as he quickly stood up and acted casual again, pretending his tumble never happened.

“I’ll see you later Korra.” Opal said with a small wave as she disappeared into the crowd of people.

As Opal went off in to Bolin, Korra found herself searching for her girlfriend. She caught the familiar shade of Asami’s shawl, just as it disappeared out of the door and out onto the balcony. Korra snatched up a beer, poured a mixed drink for Asami and a bottle of Fire Whisky before heading towards the balcony door.

When Korra stepped out onto the balcony she found she could finally breath properly again. With everyone inside it had quickly gotten stuffy in there. Korra spotted Asami leaning against the railing, her silky hair ruffling in the wind ever so slightly.

“I brought you a drink,” Korra said, “And a bottle of Fire Whisky, I considered pouring shots but that was just too difficult to carry.”

Asami laughed as she took the drink and the bottle, “Thanks.”

“So what are you doing out here?” Korra asked.

“Just getting some fresh air.” Asami told her, she held the bottle up in front of her, “Drink with me.”

Asami swallowed a mouthful before handing the bottle to Korra who did the same. Korra coughed as it burned it’s way down her throat but Asami didn’t seem affected one bit.

“How do you do that?” she asked after one last cough.

Asami laughed, “And here I was thinking that you were a tough Southerner who could handle anything,” she teased.

“Hey! I can!...mostly,” she added with a grin.

“My ancestors have been drinking this stuff for centuries, it’s in my blood.”

“Man, I can already feel it,” she stated. The strong Fire Whisky only added to her already intoxicated state.

Asami took another sip, smirking all the while. Korra snatched the bottle out of her hands and took a large gulp. She just about managed to swallow it all before bursting out into another coughing fit.

“Ok, I can’t handle it.” She admitted gruffly. She leaned on the railing as the world around her started to blur and shift slightly before settling again a few moments later.

“I think that’s enough for a few minutes,” Asami said, gently prying the Fire Whisky and beer bottle from her grasp. She placed them on a table nearby.

Korra leaned back on the railing, her elbows supporting her as she stared at Asami’s face with adoration.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Asami blushed and it wasn’t from the alcohol, “Oh shut up. You’re just saying that because of the Fire Whisky.”

Korra shook her head, “I’m not. You must know you’re the most beautiful woman in Republic City.”

“Korra!” Asami laughed.

“And I’m lucky enough to say she chose me to be with.” She said with a lazy smile.

“You really are a sweet talker, aren’t you?”

Korra shrugged, “I’m from the South, it’s how we are.”

“Uh huh,” Asami grinned.

“Plus, you really are the prettiest woman in Republic City, you kind of make it easy.”

Asami heart fluttered in her chest. A lot of people had called her beautiful over her life time. Girlfriends, boyfriends, the press. But she never quite believed it as much as when Korra said it.

“Thank you,” she said softly, “Well I think you’re the most beautiful woman in Republic City.”

Korra shook her head, “Nope, you gotta find another compliment, you can’t take mine.” She joked.

Asami threw her head back and laughed. She rest a hand behind Korra’s neck and pulled her forwards, Asami was still smiling as their lips met. She kissed Korra hard, no doubt smearing her lipstick as well as covering Korra’s mouth with it too, but she didn’t care. Asami pressed kissed across Korra’s cheek and down her neck. After she pulled away she pressed a final kiss to Korra’s lips.

“You’ve got lipstick all over you,” Asami chuckled as she glanced at Korra’s mouth.

Korra wiped her lips with the back of her hand, “And whose fault is that?”

“I think it suits you.”

Korra’s efforts were not really working, so Asami pulled her hand back down, “We can go to the bathroom and fix your lips before we go back to the party,” she assured.

“While we’re there we should probably do yours too. You look like you just won a cherry pie eating contest,” she laughed.

Asami didn’t even bother to try and wipe away the lipstick, instead she just let it be. She wandered back over to the table and picked up the bottle of Fire Whisky.

They passed the bottle back and forth as they stared over Republic City. Korra coughed every time she took a sip and Asami told Korra she didn’t have to drink it but Korra’s pride seemed to be getting in the way with proper reason. Almost half the bottle was gone and both girls were far more than dizzy headed.

“We should probably be heading back in.” Asami said, “We’ve been out here for…” she looked at her wrist as if there was a watch there, when she realised she wasn’t wear it she dropped her arm, “A long time.”

“Yeah, yeah probably,” Korra agreed.

Asami moved to go back inside but Korra grasped her wrist, “I know we haven’t been dating for very long but I think that I lov-“ Korra was cut off by a hand being slapped over her mouth. “What are you doing?” Korra asked, her voice muffled.

“I know what you’re going to say.”

Korra pried Asami’s hand off her mouth, “Do you not want me to say it?” Korra asked, hurt evident in her voice.

“No!” Asami exclaimed, “I do want you to say it. But we’ve had a lot to drink, and I don’t want to forget the first time you say _that_ to me.” Asami said softly.

Korra nodded, “You’re right.”

“And I especially want you to remember me saying it back,” Asami continued.

Korra’s eyes lit up, “You’d say it back?” she said hopefully.

“Of course, you goofball.” Asami brought their lips together again in another kiss.

“You’re smart, you know that?” Korra slurred. “It’s one of the reasons I lo- like you so much.” Korra rambled on about how much she loved how smart Asami was. Asami finally cut her off five minutes later when she wasn’t so much speaking full sentences but instead just putting words next to each other that rhymed.

“Let’s go back inside.” Asami pulled them towards the door.

“Right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, a Probending match happens once every two weeks and there are multiple rounds in the tournament, so about 3 and a half months have passed from the last match.
> 
> I also want to apologise for the delay in the update. Although I can't promise when the next one will be because I'm unpredictable like that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Korra waved as Asami drove away. She had just dropped her off to pick up Naga from Tenzin and Pema but she was coming around later after she stopped by the Future Industries workshop. Korra bound up the stairs dropping her bag off at her apartment first before jogging up the next three flights of stairs to Tenzin’s floor. She knocked on the door, it flew open seconds later as if someone had been waiting behind it.

“Hey Meelo,” Korra said, crouching down to his level.

“I don’t know you strange lady!” Meelo exclaimed before dashing back into the apartment.

“You met me last week!” Korra called after him.

A few seconds later Pema came into view covered head to toe in flour, a sour expression on her face and a hand resting on her pregnant stomach. She smiled tiredly at Korra.

“Hi Pema.”

“Hi sweetie. Naga is in the other room with Jinora and Ikki, I’ll call them through.”

“Ok thanks that’s great and thank you for looking after her for me.”

“Oh it’s perfectly alright, and congratulations on the win! We listened to the match on the radio, you played fantastically.”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, “Gee thanks,” she grinned.

“I’ll just call the kids.”

Pema opened her mouth shout but Korra quickly cut her off, “Actually wait a sec.”

“Yes sweetie?”

“I was just wondering if you need help cleaning up?” Korra said gesturing to Pema’s state of dress.

“Oh no, it’s perfectly fine.” She said with a wave of her hand.

Korra nodded unsurely, “Well if you’re sure. And hey listen, I’m not going to be as busy as I was before now that the Probending Tournament is over. If you ever need a babysitter for whenever, I’d love to do it. You know, as a pay back for you and Tenzin taking care of Naga.”

“That’s so kind of you Korra,” Pema smiled gratefully, “I’m sure Tenzin and I will love to take you up on that offer.”

“Ok great!”

In the end Pema didn’t have to call the kids because Naga came bounding out of the living room and practically jumped into Korra’s arms. It certainly was a lot harder to catch her now that she was almost her full size compared to when she was a pup.

“Hey girl,” Korra pecked the top of Naga’s head before placing her back on the ground, “I hope you’ve been behaving yourself.”

“Hi Korra,” Jinora said softly with a small wave.

“Korra! Do you wanna come play? Do ya?” Ikki asked bouncing up and down on her toes excitedly.

“I would but I think I’ve gotta take Naga on a walk,” Korra excused.

Ikki frowned but nodded, “Ok.”

“Another time I promise, alright?”

“Girls stop annoying Korra,” Pema scolded.

“They’re no annoying me,” Korra assured, “Thanks again Pema, is Tenzin in? I’d like to thank him too.”

“No, he went out for some groceries but I’ll be sure to pass on the message.” Pema assured.

Korra thanked her one last time, then said bye to the kids before disappearing back down the hall, Naga closely on her heels. She slid down the banisters on the way to her floor. She popped back into her apartment to grab Naga’s leash, and attached it to her blue collar.

“Do you think Opal would want to go on a walk with us?” Korra asked her dog, who barked at Opals name, “I take that as a yes.”

Korra knocked on her friends door, three short taps. From inside Opal shouted that she would be a second and a few moments later the door opened. She was dressed in green sweatpants and a loose tank top, she had definitely only just got up.

“Hey Korra,” Opal smiled, “Hi Naga,” she said petting the dogs head and scratching behind her ear.

“We're about to take a walk, how do you feel about joining us?” Korra asked.

“Korra, I would love to,” Opal said sincerely, “But I have-“

“Hey Opal, that shampoo you have smells delightful, is it honey jasmine?”

Korra’s eyebrows rose up her forehead as Bolin appeared behind Opal, a towel hung loosely around his waist and another around his neck that he was using to dry his hair.

“I have company,” Opal finished, with a slight blush.

“Opal–” Bolin froze as he spotted Korra standing by the door, a second later he let out an ear splitting shriek a couple octaves higher than she realised he could. He quickly tried to cover his chest as if he was some how being indecent. In the end he grabbed the towel from around his neck and held it in front of his chest.

Korra smirked, “So I see my match making was good.”

“I’m just gonna…go,” Bolin said before he scooted slowly back the way he came, “See you later Korra!” he shouted as he disappeared down the hall.

Opal’s cheeks had slowly gotten redder during Bolin’s outburst and now it was creeping down her neck.

“Hey no need to be embarrassed.”

“I know, I just don’t usually jump into bed with someone so soon, you know?”

Korra shrugged, “Look, I’m not gonna judge you for it if that’s what you’re worried about. As long as you’re happy, I wouldn’t care what anyone else thinks, alright?”

Opal nodded, “You’re right.”

“So you like him, huh?” Korra grinned triumphantly.

“I really do,” Opal said with quiet excitement.

“I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, but we haven’t even been on a date yet,” Opal reminded.

“Eh,” Korra dismissed with a wave of her hand, “Details. Ok, I’ll let you too get back to…whatever you were gonna do.”

“Korra!”

“See you later!” Korra quickly jogged down the hall, pulling Naga with her. She heard Opal laugh before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Korra dropped Naga’s leash onto the kitchen counter, the furry Kuvasz nuzzled her way in between Korra’s legs as Korra filled up a glass of water, just like she did when she was a small puppy. Korra laughed as she felt her tail whip the back of her legs.

“Naga what the hell,” she chuckled, Naga’s only response was to bark up at her and wiggle slightly making Korra laugh again.

Korra glanced at the clock on her wall it was only 2 o’clock and Asami said she was going to be around at four-ish so she still had another two hours to kill. Ever since Korra met Asami, she had never gone a day where she didn’t want to see the woman, well except for the time she had to call her and she chickened out. But right now, she almost wished she had a little bit longer by herself.

She knew Asami was mad at her still, for looking at her letters, which she understood completely, but for someone who fought for a living, she really wasn’t a fan of conflict, especially with the woman she loved. Korra knew she was going to have to face up to her mistakes sooner or later. She just wished it was a little later.

After resting on the sofa for an hour watching TV with Naga lying on her stomach Korra had decided that she had been lazy enough for the day so she changed into her running gear and went jogging for half an hour.

The run gave her some time to think about what she was going to say, how she was going to apologise and make sure that Asami knows how much she regretted looking at those letters. She loved Asami, she couldn’t stand it if they had something like this between them.

When she got back, she jumped into the shower and when she got out there was only ten minutes until Asami was supposed to get there.

Korra threw on some clothes and just as she finished waterbending the water out of her hair there was a knock on her door. She sucked in a deep breath and shook her arms out as she walked to the door. Naga barked loudly next to her.

“Shh Naga,” Korra hushed her, she unlocked the door and tugged it open, “It’s just Asami.”

Asami arched an eyebrow, “Just?” she said teasingly.

Korra rolled her eyes and laughed, “You now what I mean.”

She opened the door further and Asami stepped in, closing the door behind her.

“So how was work?” Korra asked, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“It was uneventful, for once things are actually on time and going to plan, so I’ve been filling out paperwork for the past few hours.”

“That’s…that’s good.”

Asami sighed, “Ok, I can’t stand this. We’re going to have to talk about what happened at some point Korra.”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, “I know. I am so sorry Asami. I-“

“Korra,” Asami interrupted softly, “I’ve already forgiven you for looking at my father’s letters.”

“What?” she scrunched up her forehead, “Why?”

Asami shrugged, “I thought a lot about what happened yesterday and even though I know what you did was a huge invasion of privacy, I also realise that I probably should have talked to you about my father before.”

“No. No Asami. You should never feel like you _have_ to tell me anything. You should _want_ to do that. And I’m perfectly happy to wait until you’re ready to do that. I think I’d wait forever,” she admitted.

Asami smiled softly. “I do want too.”

“You do?”

Asami nodded, “It just took you looking through my stuff for me to finally realise it.”

“Is it kind of weird that I wish you didn’t forgive me? I don’t feel like I’ve done anything to deserve your forgiveness at all.”

Asami shrugged again, “Come here.”

She pulled Korra into a tight hug, pressing a tender kiss to the side of her head.

“I really am sorry,” Korra mumbled into Asami’s shoulder.

“I know.”

They stood like that for a few more moments, just holding each other, then Asami pulled back and tugged Korra to the sofa. She took a few shaky breaths. Then finally she began to tell Korra what happened with her father those years before.

She started by retelling snapshots of her childhood, how after her mother was killed her and her father became inseparable, how Asami began to spend everyday in the workshop with Hiroshi and how by the time she was 12 she had built her own motorcycle, with the help of her dad of course. Asami smiled as she retold that story. She told Korra how every Thursday they went to the park to feed the turtle ducks and how when Asami was upset Hiroshi would sit her down play her favourite song on the Erhu and then turn on her favourite mover, which they would watch together.

But then Asami told her that her father definitely hadn’t been perfect. It may have seemed like it when she was a child but now that she looked back on it she noticed a few things she hadn’t at the time. Like how he would often stay late at work, and sometimes Asami wouldn’t see him for days. At the time she hadn’t thought anything of it, that he was just busy inventing the next big thing and maybe he was, but that didn’t mean it was right.

Korra tightened her grip on Asami’s hand, which she had been holding the entire time. She gently wiped away a stray tear that started to fall from the corner of her eye.

“He wasn’t the best dad all the time, but he loved me, he was all I had. He was my best friend and I thought I knew him but it turns out I didn’t at all. De went and did this stupid thing and it was _selfish_. You know what the worst thing is?”

“What?” Korra urged.

“He did it for the money.” Asami said, her voice pained, “We didn’t need more money, he said he ‘did if for me’ but I knew it was bullshit, he just didn’t want me to hate him.”

“I’m so sorry that happened.” Korra said sincerely, “I bet you miss him.”

Asami nodded, “I do. But if he hadn’t been caught a lot of people could’ve been hurt, and I think that would have been worse.”It was times like this that reminded how selfless Asami was. How much she cared about others, even if they were complete strangers. “He knows what he did is wrong, I saw it in his eyes,” Asami recalled, “But I can’t forgive him. He was going to help _murder_ people Korra, how messed up is that?”

“When did he start sending letters?” Korra asked quietly.

“6 months month after he first went to prison. When I opened it I didn’t think anything about it, I was just opening letter after letter, most of which were to do with work. He’s sent ten letters over all in the two years he’s been gone.”

Asami’s shoulders started to shake, silently crying. Korra pulled her closer and Asami buried her face into her neck. Korra wanted to ask why she hadn’t opened the rest of the letters but she figured Asami would tell her eventually. She also could make a pretty good guess as to why.

“I’m twenty four years old Korra, I had to take over the company when I was twenty two. Do you realise how much pressure that is?”  

Korra blinked, she’d never thought about that before. Asami had been so young when she took over the company. It must have been so hard. She should have be going out every weekend, spending her days with friends but instead she would have been going to meetings and filling out paper work. At that moment Korra made the promise to herself that she would try and make Asami’s life as normal as possible. It may be difficult, but she knew it would be worth it.

“I know I’m being selfish, thousands of workers would have been out of a job-“

Korra cupped the side of Asami’s neck, running her thumb over her cheek, “No. Asami you’re not selfish. There’s a difference between selfishness and self-preservation. You are the single most amazing, talented and selfless person in the world.”

Asami smiled through her tears, she rested her hand on top of Korra’s, “You’re just saying that.”

“You’re modest too.” Korra teased. “Come on, let’s go lie down for a bit.”

“Korra it’s not even five o’clock.”

“We don’t have to sleep, but you look like you need a rest.” Korra said, she pulled Asami to her feet and guided them into her bedroom.

“Gee, you sure know how to compliment a lady.” Asami teased.

“You know what I mean.” Korra laughed it off.

Korra collapsed on the bed and Asami crawled under the covers after her. She tucked herself into Korra’s sighed and sighed contently. The topic of her father had completely drained Asami, and even though it was early, she found herself drifting off to sleep, secure in Korra’s arms.

* * *

When Asami woke up it was getting dark outside Korra’s window and the other side of the bed wasn’t warm anymore, but she could hear the soft hum of Korra’s slightly out of tune voice in the kitchen and it made Asami smile. She threw the covers off herself and stood up. After a few moments of trying to smooth her now crinkled clothes, she gave up. Instead she stripped off her shirt and cardigan and exchanged it for one of Korra’s oversized jumpers.

In the kitchen Korra was busying herself, making a large stack of pancakes and some buffalo yak bacon. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn’t notice Asami until she had rested her hands on her hips and her chin on her shoulder. Korra jumped slightly before relaxing into the embrace a second later.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

“What time is it?” Asami asked.

“About seven thirty I think.”

Asami’s eyes widened, “I slept that long!?”

“Uh huh. I ran out to get some stuff.” Korra said, “And I thought we could have breakfast for dinner.”

“Sounds perfect.” She hummed.

* * *

Ever since the night the Fire Ferrets won the Probending Tournament Korra had wanted to tell Asami she loved her. But ever moment after just didn’t seem right.

She had asked Asami on a date, not just any date, but the date that she would tell Asami she loved her. She booked a table at Kwong’s for the Saturday, it was expensive but it was Asami’s favourite restaurant and Korra was sure she could cut some things out of her life to pay for it. Like maybe food and electricity for a month, but she didn’t really care, she just wanted to do something special for her girlfriend.

She had every moment of the day planned, from where she would buy the flowers she was going to give her to the route of the walk she planned on taking after dinner.

Korra was sat on Asami’s sofa, with her girlfriend between her legs, her back pressed against her chest. She brushed the hair away from Asami’s neck pressing a light kiss to the skin their, Asami hummed in contentment.

Korra didn’t mean to say it out loud but she did, the words “I love you” slipped past Korra’s lips before she could stop them.

She felt Asami tense in her arms and for a second Korra wondered if Asami actually did love her back or if it had been the alcohol talking. But then Asami relaxed, she shifted until she was kneeling between Korra’s legs, facing her. Her hands came up to cup Korra’s cheeks before she pressed their lips together.

“I love you too.”

Korra relaxed her shoulders, which she hadn’t realised were tense. “Oh thank god.”

“Did you doubt it?” Asami said teasingly.

“More like I’m ecstatic that you said it back.” Korra laughed.

“Of course I said it back, you’re very easy to love Korra.”

“I was going to tell you this weekend on our date. I had everything planned out, even a speech.”

Asami laughed and Korra felt her cheeks warm up, “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Shut up.” Korra ducked her head in embarrassment. Asami settled down, sitting on Korra’s lap with her back against the sofa and her arms around Korra’s neck. Korra wrapped her arms around her waist. “I’m still taking you on the date, you know.” Korra said a moment later.

“Good, I was looking forward too it. Now do you think you could tell me what we’re doing?”

“Nope. It’s a surprise.”

“You know I hate surprises.” Asami grumbled.

“I know you do. That’s why it’s a secret,” Korra said poking Asami’s sides.

“You’re the worst.” Asami grinned.

“Please, you _love_ me.”

“I know.” Asami kissed Korra’s cheek tenderly, “You know, when I knocked you over the first time we met I was so embarrassed. And now I think it’s one of the best things I ever did.”

“You know that hurt me, right?” Korra joked.

“I was trying to be romantic, Korra,” Asami rolled her eyes.

Korra sat up a little straighter, and cleared her throat, “Oh! I’m sorry, ok, ok. Please, romance me.”

Asami reached up with her hand and placed two soft slaps on Korra’s cheek, “You’ve ruined the moment sweetie.”

“Romance me damn it!” Korra exclaimed and Asami burst out laughing.

“Nope, you lost your chance.” Asami said teasingly.

Korra was about shout another demand but Asami cut her off by kissing her. It quickly deepened; Asami pushed Korra back so they were lying down. Asami pressed kisses to Korra’s neck, then snuggled against Korra’s body, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s back, hugging her close.

It was moments like this, where they could go from passionate to tender in seconds that made Asami love Korra more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Korra has a plan. Do everything with Asami that she thinks she could have missed because she had to be the CEO Future Industries.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami groaned happily as Korra dug her fingers into the muscles in her shoulders, which were now much more relaxed now that Korra had been massaging her for the last fifteen minutes.

Work had been stressful to say the least, over the last four days inspections of Future Industries had been taking place and ever since the issues with her father they have been extra tight with her. This time of the year always stressed her out enormously but thankfully it was over now and Future Industries passed all the tests with flying colours.

It had also meant that Asami and Korra hadn’t seen each other in those four days, so it was nice to be in each other’s company again.

Asami rolled over on Korra’s mattress and smiled lazily up at her girlfriend. “How are you so good at that?”

Korra gave a one-shouldered shrug, “I’m an athlete, I have to know this stuff.”

“Well, I’m very happy that you do.”

Korra shrieked as Asami pulled her down so Korra was lying completely on top of her, their faces inches apart.

“So…”

“Yes?” Asami prompted.

“I have a surprise for you,” Korra said, a sneaky grin on her lips.

“You know how I feel about surprises Korra.”

“Why do you think I keep doing them?” Korra stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

“What’s the surprise?” Asami asked curiously.

Korra sat up excitedly, shuffling until she was sitting cross-legged next to Asami. She gripped her hands in her own; there was a wide smile on her lips.

“I call it, _Asami’s Three Days of Fun!”_ she exclaimed, “Do you remember three weeks ago when you told me how taking over Future Industries disrupted your life?” Asami nodded. “Well I thought that it wasn’t too late to do some of the stuff you missed out on. So, starting tomorrow evening we’re starting _Asami’s Three Days of Fun_. I mean if you’ve already got plans we can just cancel everythi-“

Korra was cut off by Asami who had pounced on her, she pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Korra’s back hit the mattress and Asami’s hands came up to tangle in her hair.

“That is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me, or well- is doing for me.” Asami said as she stared down at Korra, her eyes full of admiration.

“I just thought you might want you to experience normal things too, not just CEO stuff.”

“That sounds perfect.” Asami said sincerely, “What’s first?”

Korra grinned, “First. We throw a party.”

* * *

Asami was running late, almost two hours late. There had been an issue in one of the factories that she had to go fix. So now not only was she late but she had grease smeared all over her arms and face. Korra had texted her that she was setting up her apartment ‘college party’ style, whatever that meant, Asami was sure she’d find out soon.

After she had been thirty minutes late she had received a phone call from Korra, who was shouting over the music and she promised she was going to be there soon. Asami pulled up outside of Korra’s apartment, she jumped out of the car and jogged up the stairs. As she neared Korra’s door she could already hear the music.

Asami pushed open Korra’s door, not bothering to knock, no one would hear it anyway. She guessed that most people where there already considering how packed the apartment was. All the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room, the kitchen was overflowing with various bottles and red solo cups. Some people were standing, talking or dancing and there was a game of beer pong being played where the sofa normally was as well as few other games going on that Asami didn’t recognise.

This was definitely not like the parties Asami was used to going to, which usually involved her wearing a smart dress, holding her back straight and mingling with people that made her want to fall asleep. This actually made her feel slightly intimidated. It had been so long since she’s been to a proper fun party like this.

Asami spotted the few people she knew, Opal, Mako, Bolin but there was no sight of Korra anywhere.

Suddenly Korra appeared in her view, she was smiling widely and her cheeks were red, probably due to the beer in hand and because of how hot it was in the apartment.

“You’re here!” Korra exclaimed, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips.

“I am, sorry I’m late.” Asami apologised.

“That’s ok, I missed you but at you missed the boring first part where everyone is sober,” Korra told her matter of factly.

“I need to clean up,” Asami said gesturing to her greasy state.

“I’ll go with you!”

First Asami went to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty and washed off all the grease, which turned out to be harder than she thought because Korra kept kissing her, not that she minded. Then she went into Korra’s bedroom, which she had locked, and changed into a pair of black jeans and one of Korra’s jumpers that had her old universities name across the chest. Asami quickly fixed her make up and pulled her hair into a high ponytail, when she faced Korra she found her staring at her with wide eyes.

“How do you make my old sweatshirt look hot?” she asked making Asami laugh.

“I’m magic,” she joked.

“You’ve _gotta_ teach me that trick,” Korra said.

Asami pulled Korra off the bed, “Let’s go out to the party, I think I need a drink.”

The rest of the night went by in a quick blur. At one point Korra had dragged Asami over to play beer pong, it had been going well and they had been winning, mostly because Korra was subtly bending the beer on the ping pong balls so that they landed in a cup every time. It was working until Mako figured them out, and they were kicked out of the game. Korra tried to argue that it was her apartment but she must have not argued it very well because then Asami pulled her away.

Somehow they had ended up playing spin the bottle. Asami had laughed when Korra spun and it landed on Opal. Korra had looked horrified at the idea of kissing her best friend and neighbour, but Opal had just crawled casually across the circle and pressed her lips to Korra’s in a quick chaste kiss. It had certainly left Bolin with a slacked jaw. The game had taken a bad turn when it was Asami’s spin. It had landed on Mako and apparently Korra got very jealous when she was drunk. Their lips had barely even brushed when Mako was shoved away from Asami by Korra. She then proceeded to punch the firebender in the jaw, sending him flying to the floor.

Korra spent the next twenty minutes apologising to her friend, she even tried to heal his jaw with her waterbending but she couldn’t concentrate for long enough to do it. Eventually she just gave up, deciding to give him drink after drink so he didn’t feel it. Asami pulled her away from Mako shortly after that, deciding that she probably shouldn’t let Korra make Mako throw up.

It was after that, that Korra’s memory started to fade and Asami’s didn’t last much longer. The last thing she could remember was Korra dragging her outside for fresh air, Korra had pressed her against the apartment blocks wall and kissed her. It’s a good thing they hadn’t been caught because they probably would have been arrested for public indecency and well that would have just been embarrassing.

* * *

When Asami woke up, she wished she hadn’t. Her head ached with a piercing pain behind her eyes, which only hurt more when she opened them. Asami felt around Korra’s bed but she was gone. She grabbed Korra’s pillow and slapped it over her face, groaning loudly.

A few minutes passed, then the sound of the door opened signalled Korra’s entrance.

“I thought I heard you,” Korra said. Asami felt Korra crawl onto the bed next to her, she nuzzled her way under the pillow with Asami and pressed a good morning kiss to her cheek. “Morning sweetie.”

“Korra,” Asami groaned, “Let’s not talk for a little while, ok?”

“Ok,” Korra whispered back. “I’ll go get you something for your hangover.”

Asami mumbled a thank you and a few moments later Korra came striding back into the room, a glass of water and bottle pills in hand. Asami struggled into sitting position and took the water and two pills from Korra, quickly swallowing the medicine.

“They’re _Miyuki’s Remedy_.” Korra told her, “Supposedly they ease all pains,” she said as she read the bottle.

“Thanks.”

“I also…” Korra dashed out of the room coming back in seconds later with a tray of food. “I made you breakfast in bed.”

Asami smiled as Korra placed the tray gently in her lap. “Korra you’re the sweetest.”

“It’s is all part of _Asami’s Three Days of Fun_ ,” she said with a wink.

“Come eat this with me, I can’t do it all by myself.”

Korra happily hopped on the bed, picking off Asami’s plate. They laughed as they each tried to remember the events of the night before.

“Oh god, I punch Mako,” Korra said in realisation.

Asami snorted, “You did. During spin the bottle.”

“I should probably apologise for that.” Korra said tapping her chin.

“If I remember correctly, you already did for about half an hour or something like that,” Asami laughed.

“Still, I’ll text him later or something.”

By the time all the food was gone Asami was feeling considerably better and her headache was almost completely gone.

“You know, I hate that you don’t get hangovers too,” Asami said.

Korra chuckled, “It’s a Water Tribe thing,” she shrugged, “And I don’t appreciate you wishing pain on me,” she joked.

“You know what I mean,” Asami retorted with a role of her eyes.

“I’m gonna hop in the shower, feel like joining me?” Korra asked.

“Like I’d ever say no to that.” Asami winked.

Korra brought the tray to the kitchen while Asami got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Asami’s eyes widened when she saw herself in the mirror, her hair was sticking up all over the place, her makeup was smudged all around her eyes and lips and she had bags under her eyes. Korra appeared behind her, looking as beautiful and fresh faced as ever and it made Asami want to hide under a rock.

“How have you managed to look at me all morning!” she exclaimed. She grabbed a cloth and started to wash the make up of her face.

Korra came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, in a loose hug. “I always think you’re beautiful,” she said easily.

“Korra you don’t have to say that just to make me feel better.”

“I’m not,” Korra argued honestly, “You’ll always be the most beautiful person to me.”

Asami wasn’t sure if it was because she was still very tired or because she was still slightly drunk but she felt tears form in her eyes. She turned and kissed Korra tenderly. “Thank you.”

“It’s the truth.” Korra shrugged, “Now lets shower, we have a busy day ahead of us.”

* * *

Asami stared at the two objects in front of her in surprise.

“Bicycles?”

“Yep! They’re actually Tenzin’s and Pema’s, you know the couple that looked after Naga during our Probending victory party, I know they look old and rusty but they promised that they’d hold together.”

“They don’t look too bad,” Asami said examining them.

“I figured you being _Asami Sato_ and all, you’ve probably spent your whole life around cars and motorcycles and engines, when’s the last time you rode an actual bike?”

Asami thought back. She remembered her dad teaching her when she was five how to ride a bike but she couldn’t really remember the last time she recently rode one. She wondered if she still knew how. She constantly thought Korra couldn’t get any more thoughtful but then she would go and do something like this. Something so simple and thoughtful, that it would just make her pleasantly surprised all over again.

Korra tossed Asami one of the helmets that was hung over the handle bars and placed the other on her head. “Safety first.”

Asami tied her hair in a low ponytail then clicked the strap underneath her chin after placing the black helmet carefully over her hair.

After a shaky start Asami quickly got the hang of cycling again. They cycled side by side when possible and eventually found themselves at Republic City Park. Asami found herself smiling constantly, although she usually did that around Korra.

Korra pulled up next to an empty bench, she unclipped her helmet and placed it next to her as she sat down. Asami did the same.

“Thank you for this Korra,” Asami said, taking her girlfriends hand, “I’m having the best time.”

“You make it sound like this is all we’re doing,” Korra replied with a grin.

“You mean there’s more?”

“Of course there’s more!”

“What is it?” Asami asked, “Wait don’t tell me, it’s a surprise,” she guessed.

Korra nodded with an excited grin, “You know me well.”

“Can you at least give me a hint?”

“There is about fifty per cent change you might hate it.”

“That’s a terrible hint!”

Korra laughed and pressed a kiss to Asami’s cheek, “Well that’s all you’re getting, so you’ve gotta deal with it.”

Asami huffed, “Ok fine.” But secretly she was starting to enjoy Korra’s secrets; she found it only made everything more exciting.

* * *

It was just a little past midday and they were stood outside of Korra’s apartment block. Korra told her to dress comfortably so she wore a pair of loose Harem style trousers and a tank top.

“Ta da!” Korra exclaimed, throwing her arms out towards the faded blue truck in front of them.

“You got me a car?” Asami guessed, unsurely, because she really didn’t think Korra would do that, considering she built them for a living.

Korra laughed, “No you silly, the surprise is where this truck is going to take us.”

“And where’s that?”

“Ah but that would ruin the surprise,” Korra reminded making Asami roll her eyes good-naturedly.

“What’s in the back?” Asami asked, she moved to lift the waterproof tarp that covered the items in the back of the truck, only to be slapped away by Korra.

“No peeking!” Korra ordered.

“Where did you even get this truck?” Asami asked.

“It’s Mako’s he let me borrow it and he dropped it of a few minutes ago.” Korra informed, “Which I’m still surprised he was willing to do considering how beat up his face is,” Korra noted.

“So I’m just going to be blindly following your directions?”

“Well I mean I could drive us, but we would probably crash,” Korra told her, “Because I’ve never driven a car in my life.” She reminded.

“Yeah ok, I’ll drive.” She hopped into the drivers seat and Korra got in the passengers side. Korra fished out a sheet of paper that she scribbled directions on in her messy handwriting.

“Ok,” she peered closely at the page, “First head to Seventh and I’ll tell you where to go from there.”

“You got it.”

They drove for an hour and a half before Korra finally told Asami that they were only five minutes away. It turned out that Asami wasn’t very patient when it came to surprises, every twenty minutes she had tried to weasel their destination out of her girlfriend, but Korra was adamant that she was keeping the secret. When Asami wasn’t interrogating Korra, they spent the rest of the journey singing along to the radio and Korra feeding Asami bites of the snacks she brought along.

“We’re here!” Korra exclaimed as they turned down a small dirt track, leading into the wilds.

“Where’s here exactly?”

They drove for a few moments more until they reached a small clearing, then Korra told Asami to pull over. The clearing was empty but it was obvious that people had used the area as a camping ground before them. There was even a small pit for fires already set up.  

“Camping.” Korra told her, with an excited grin as the car pulled to a stop.

Asami’s eyebrows rose up, “We’re camping.” She stated.

Korra slapped Asami’s arm, “Oh come on, don’t look like that. Camping is so much fun.”

“I’ve never been camping before.” She admitted.

“Exactly, I was hoping you’d say that, the whole point of this week is to do things that you didn’t get a chance to do when you were younger.”

“I honestly don’t think that I would have ever gone camping,” Asami told her as they got out of the car.

“Well I did and I loved it, I used to go all the time with my dad. I’m sure it’ll be better here as well.”

“What makes you say that?”

“For one, we’re not camping in the tundra, so we won’t be freezing our butts off all night. I have tons of stuff planned for us, we’re going to roast marshmallows, star gaze, go fishing, it’s gonna be great,” Korra told her, “You’re also here. So I definitely now it’s going to be better.”

Asami chuckled, “You sure do know how to make this sound fun.” She said sincerely. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Korra grinned. “Now, lets get this stuff unloaded.”

It didn’t take them very long to dump everything on the ground near the fire pit, which Korra decided was going to be where they set up. Korra really did think of everything, she even packed Asami her own bag of clothes.

“So I’m thinking we set up camp first, then go fishing? I read online that there’s a lake a short walk from here.”

“Ok, good plan.” Asami agreed.

“I’ll go grab some firewood, ok? You start on the tent.”

Korra was gone for ten minutes, gathering an armful of dry wood for the fire. When she strolled back into the clearing, she had to stop herself from bursting in to fits of laughter. Asami stood with the tent half draped over her shoulder a pole in each hand and a very frustrated and confused expression on her face.

Korra dropped the wile of timber next to the fire pit, then brushed down her shirt. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

“Need some help sweetie?” Korra asked after a few more moments of struggling.

Asami pouted, “Don’t patronise me.”

Korra held her hands up in defence, “Sorry, sorry.”

“Ugh!” Asami exclaimed a second later.

“So is that a no to me helping?”

“No, I can do it.” Asami said determinedly, “I build cars and planes on a regular basis I should be able to put up a fucking tent.”

Korra sat down, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her hands. She watched with an amused expression as Asami continued to try and assemble the tent. Eventually she stood up again and moved over to where Asami was wrestling with the outside of the tent. “I really don’t mind helping.”

“…Fine.”

It took Korra five minutes to get the tent up and pinned down into the ground. When she was done, she found Asami standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking annoyed at herself.

“How did you do that?”

“Practice.”

“You made it look so easy, I should have been able to do it.”

“Well you make building motorcycles and driving look easy, but I can’t do it.” Korra said, trying to make the CEO feel better.

“I guess.”

Korra pressed a kiss to Asami’s cheek, “You made a really good start.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better. I saw you take it completely apart.”

Korra rolled her eyes, “Let’s just put the sleeping bags and role mats inside and we can go down to the lake.”

Asami and Korra tossed everything into the tents and grabbed the fishing gear from the back of the truck. They held hands as they walked through the wilds following a path that had clearly been used before. Just as Korra had said, after just ten minutes of walking they reached a rather lake. The water was clear and Asami could already see the large fish swimming around in it.

They found a slab of bare rock near the edge of the water; Korra dropped the bait box on the ground and the other box with the hooks.

“Now, in the South we don’t normally fish with fishing rods,” Korra said, “So I had to read up on how this whole things works. Here I’ll show you and you follow along.”

They sat down, sitting across from each other and Asami followed Korra’s guide as she started to tie the hook to the end of the nylon string.

“How do you fish in the South?” Asami asked curiously as they worked.

“Well I’m a waterbender, so I use that to fish.” Korra moved one arm in a flowing motion, capturing a single fish in a pod of water, she held the fish there for a few seconds before letting it drop back into the water.

“Show off,” Asami teased lightly, Korra laughed.

“Yeah well, it’s always been easy for me because of it. But nonbenders spear the fish with a sharp stick or these special metal rods they make down South. My dad taught me how to spear them as well, just for fun.”

“Isn’t that difficult?” Asami said.

“It can be, but it just takes some practice.”

Asami nodded, then she inspected her hook, satisfied that it was well tied, “Done.”

“Me too.”

Asami got up and pulled Korra up after. They attached the bait to the hooks and then Korra showed Asami how to throw the line out, well she did as well as she could, trying to remember the video she watched. After a few practice throws their lines were successfully out in the water. Korra kicked off her shoes then sat down at the edge of the rock, dangling her legs over the top, her toes skimming the water. Asami moved to sit with her.

They fished like that for half an hour. After only catching small fish Korra was beginning to feel frustrated.

“Well why don’t we trying fishing the Southern Water Tribe way?” Asami suggested, arching an eyebrow.

“You want too?”

“Yeah, it sounds fun.”

Korra smiled widely, she pressed a sloppy kiss to Asami’s lips then hopped up. She wound her line in and placed the rod carefully on the ground. After Asami had placed her rod down too Korra dragged them back into the wilds, in search of long sticks. It didn’t take very long to find two, back by the lake they spent the next ten minutes sharpening the ends. Asami listening carefully as Korra explained how to successfully spear a fish.

With a few swift movements Korra made an ice path so they could reach further out in the lake. Korra could walk on it still in bare feet but Asami had to tug her shoes back on before stepping onto the slippery ice.

“How the hell are you doing that?” Asami asked, staring at Korra’s feet. “You must be freezing. Even if you are from the South.”

“It’s not like I can’t tell that’s its cold, but I’m just used to it. When I was younger my mom would always yell at me for playing outside in my pyjamas.”

Asami laughed, easily imagining a defiant young Korra doing exactly that.

“I don’t find that surprising at all.”

Korra grinned, then she brought Asami nearer the edge of the ice, pointing at the fish below, “So the angle of the water distorts where the fish actually is,” Korra told her.

“By refraction,” Asami added.

“I want to say yes? I was never any good at physics.” Korra said with her eyebrows scrunched together. “You kind of have to guess where you think the fish is going to go. Then you throw.” Korra threw the spear at the water, it pierced a fish in the side, pinning it to the bottom of the lake.

Korra extended the ice path to retrieve her spear, melting it as she walked back next to Asami.

“Ta da! One fish for our dinner.” Korra grinned.

The waterbender quickly froze the fish with her waterbending to preserve it and placed it on the ice next to them.

“That was amazing Korra!” Asami exclaimed, “Ok, I’m ready to try.”

“Just remember to spin the spear, so it stays straight and so it has enough power to break through the waters surface without slowing down too much.”

Asami nodded as she listened to Korra’s instructions, “Ok, I think I have it.”

Asami watched the water for a moment, trying to spot an easy target. Once she found a relatively slow moving fish, she took aim. She copied Korra’s throwing motion, it spun through the air just as Korra’s did hitting the water. Asami frowned when she saw that she didn’t catch anything.

“That was so close!” Korra congratulated happily.

“Thanks,” Asami grinned at her ecstatic girlfriend, “Let me try again.”

Korra retrieved the spear for her then handed it to Asami. She watched adoringly as Asami focused on the water, her tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth in concentration and Korra didn’t think she’s ever seen anything so adorable in her life. She would have kissed Asami then because of it but she didn’t want to disrupt her focus.

Asami tried five times to spear a fish, each time Korra got her spear for her, an encouraging smile on her lips the entire time. As Korra came back with her spear the next time Asami flopped back onto the ice, not caring that it was probably ruining her hair and dampening her clothes. She closed her eyes and groaned unhappily.

“I should just be shoved into a garage and be left with cars and engines forever because I apparently can’t do anything but that.”

Korra sat down next to Asami poking her stomach until she opened her eyes. When she finally did Korra took her hand, playing with her fingers.

“You know, the point of this trip wasn’t for you to show me that you’re an expert at everything. This was supposed to be fun. I wanted to introduce you to new things, stuff you may not have been able to experience being a city girl all your life.” Korra told her gently.

Asami sat up; she cupped Korra’s cheek and sighed. “I know. Damn it. I’m acting like a stupid kid or something.”

“I know you’re used to being the best at everything you do. I mean you’re the CEO of Future Industries,” she said pointedly. Korra softened her voice, “But around me, you shouldn’t have to feel like you need to be the best. I don’t care if you make mistakes. I’ll love you more because of them.”

“How do you always know the right thing to say?”

Korra shrugged, “I just do, it’s a gift,” she joked.

Asami shoved Korra’s shoulder making her laugh. She stood up with newfound purpose. She scooped up a spear and stood by the edge of the ice, searching for the right fish. Asami had been so focused she didn’t notice Korra come up behind her until Korra rested her hands on her shoulders.

“Relax a little,” she murmured in her ear. Asami let her shoulders loosen a little. “Good. Now, bring your arm back like this,” Korra ran her hand down Asami’s arm to her wrist and lifted it up, angling it just right. She rested her fingers on top of Asami’s, showing her the rolling motion she should do, “Perfect, just like that. And now, you have to throw. Hard. Just look at where you’re throwing, not at your arm or your spear.” Korra searched the water for a good fish, “Ok, lets aim for that red one. You see it?”

“Mm hmm,” Asami hummed.

“Ok,” she stepped back, “Now throw.”

Asami sucked in a deep breath and narrowed her eyes in focus. She threw her arm forwards, the spear rolling off her fingers just as Korra had shown her moments before. Her eyes widened excitedly as she saw the red fish speared to the bottom of the lake.

“I did it!” Asami shouted.

She jumped on Korra, wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her happily.

“That was fantastic!” Korra congratulated. “I knew you could do it.”

Asami grinned cheekily. “Well I had a great teacher.”

* * *

On the way back to camp, Korra carried the two fish they caught and the bait, while Asami juggled the fishing rods and the container for the hooks. They put all the fishing gear back in the trunk of the car and grabbed the cooking equipment at the same time.

It had gotten slightly darker during their fishing trip so Korra set out the lantern she brought with her in preparation for night time. The spent the next half an hour starting up the fire then descaling, boning and gutting the fish, much to Asami’s distaste. Korra laughed as she made the fish head talk.

“I had no idea you were so squeamish,” Korra noted as they finished preparing the fish.

“I’m not,” Asami denied, “I’m perfectly alright with fishing, gutting the fish and eating it but playing with the carcasses is another level.”

“Alright, alright.”

“Thank you.”

They ate their fish dinner, which Asami found surprisingly tasty for how little ingredients Korra brought with her. After their dinner, Korra went in search of the bag of marshmallows she brought along with her while Asami found two sticks.

“Please tell me you’ve roasted marshmallows before.” Korra said as they settled down next to each other around the now strongly burning fire.

Asami rolled her eyes with a laugh, “I have actually,” she said dryly.

“Just checking.” Korra grinned. “I figured there was a large chance you had but what camping trip is the same without marshmallows, right?”

“Right.”

Korra shuffled closer to Asami, who wrapped her arm around the waterbender, pulling her closer.

They roasted marshmallows until they both felt sick. Korra had tried to be romantic and feed Asami one but it really hadn’t worked, and instead it ended up smeared on her cheek. Korra then proceeded to lick her cheek, making Asami squeal and laugh so much that she was hunching over and clutching her stomach.

When the fire started to dim and Asami began to shiver, Korra quickly fetched a blanket from the truck wrapping them both in it. They laid back on the grass, staring up at the sky. And even though her gaze was focus upwards Korra was paying more attention to her legs tangled with Asami’s and the way her girlfriend was rubbing small circles just above the top of her trousers.

“Thank you for bringing me out here Korra,” Asami said, breaking their comfortable silence. “I never thought I could actually enjoy camping. But then again, I think I’d like anything as long as I was doing it with you.”

Korra chuckled, “That was insanely cheesy and I love you for it.”

“That’s what I was going for.”

* * *

Asami groaned as she woke up. The light was seeping through the tent, making it difficult to stay asleep. Apparently it didn’t affect Korra, who was sleeping soundly next to her, snoring lightly.

A hand came up to cover Asami’s mouth as she took in Korra’s appearance. She was almost completely out of her sleeping bag, she was only in her underwear and a shirt, which had ridden up at some point in the night and her hair was covering her face. She looked adorable.

The urge to relieve herself hit Asami suddenly. She quickly scrambled out of the tent and when she came back a few minutes later Korra was sitting up, looking confused and sleepy. Asami crouched in front of her girlfriend and pressed a good morning kiss to her lips.

“Morning to you too,” Korra mumbled. “Do you know what time it is?” she asked.

Asami fished around the tent for her phone, “7:45,” she read.

“We should probably get moving soon,” Korra said as she flopped back onto the roll matt, pulling her sleeping bag over her head.

Asami chuckled, “Should we now?”

“Mmm, lots of stuff to do today. We need to get back to Republic City for lunch time.”

“There’s more planned?!” Asami saw the sleeping bag move and guessed Korra was nodding. “You’re spoiling me Korra.”

Korra reached out for Asami’s wrist pulling her down with her, and tossing half the sleeping bag over her, “I know.”

“I hope you realise nothing I ever do will be able to compare to this, right,” she said teasingly.

Korra laughed, “You’ll just have to use your incredibly smart brain to think of something.”

* * *

They walked hand in hand into the Paintball Centre that was located just outside of Republic City. They had dropped off Mako’s truck and stopped by Asami’s apartment to shower and change before they headed out to the next surprise. As soon as Asami realised where they were she got excited. Korra hadn’t known, but Asami was an avid paint baller.

All their friends were already there waiting for them. Bolin even held a hand made sign saying “ _Asami’s Three Days of Fun_!” Scribbled on it with a picture of what she assumed was two people with paintball guns but actually looked like two squirrel racoons holding sticks.

Opal hugged both of them, “Hi guys! How was your camping trip?” she asked.

“It was great,” Asami gushed.

“Asami speared a fish,” Korra told them.

“Nice!” Bolin exclaimed, slapping Asami’s hand in a high five. “Are just gonna talk or are we gonna paintball!”

Soon they were all geared up and in position. The goal was simple, get the other teams flag. It was hung on a tree on the other opposition teams side. There were only a few rules to the game. One: no headshots. Two: once you’re shot three times, you’re out. And three: no bending.

They had briefly met the other team while they were given a briefing of the rules. All Korra knew was one of the girls was named Kuvira and one of the guys was called Tahno, she could already tell that they were going to take the game to seriously.

“That Kuvira girl gives me the creeps,” Bolin said as they stood around their flag. “Her and that purple haired dude are definitely going to be our biggest opponents.”

“Yeah, we should watch out for them.” Mako agreed.

“Ok guys, I have a plan,” Asami said, catching their attention. “Mako you guard the flag, Bolin and Opal, you both head straight for the flag and Korra and I will go round the outside.”

“Why am I stuck by myself?” Mako asked.

“Bring a date next time and then you can have a partner,” Korra smirked.

He huffed, “Whatever.”

“Hands in Blue Team!” Bolin shouted.

A loud gong signalled the beginning of the game. They all pulled down their facemasks that they had to wear, then Opal and Bolin disappeared through the trees, towards the flag while Korra and Asami went right, leaving Mako by himself with the flag.

“I’ll watch your back if you watch mine, partner,” Korra grinned, her voice was muffled slightly by the mask.

“You got it, partner.”

They crept forwards, ducking out of sight when they saw a member of the Red Team. He looked like he was alone.

“Korra, you go right and get his attention.” Asami whispered.

They split up, Korra purposefully made noise so he would notice her. She dodged nimbly out of the way when he shot at her, the paint ball hitting the tree behind her.

Two consecutive shots were heard, followed by the guy grunting as the shots hit him. Korra saw him spin around, he got one shot to Asami’s thigh but then Korra quickly fired his last shot, hitting the guy in the arm.

“Nice try bud,” Korra smirked.

He glared at them as he walked towards the killed zone. Korra and Asami fist bumped.

“Nice work, partner.”

Suddenly they heard Bolin’s loud high-pitched screech, not far from where they were. Asami looked at Korra questioningly, as if to say ‘what the hell was that about?’.

“Wanna go check it out?” Korra asked.

“Sure.” Asami shrugged.

But in the end they didn’t have to because Bolin and Opal appeared, stalking off towards the killed zone.

“What the hell happened to you two?” Korra asked.

“Ask the Red Team,” Bolin pouted, “One second I was shooting that Kuvira girl, the next our guns won’t work.”

“Let me see,” Korra snatched the gun out of Bolin’s hands, inspecting it, “Here’s the problem, the barrel’s been crumpled together.”

“What? How?” Bolin said confused.

“She must be a metal bender,” Asami said.

Opal frowned, “But the rules are no bending.”

Asami hardened her gaze, she always hated people like that, “Well if they want to cheat, so can we. Bolin you’re out, but Opal you only got shot twice, right?” Opal nodded, “Ok, go trade in for a new gun and meet us back here in five.”

As Opal and Bolin disappeared Korra turned to Asami, smirking, “You know, you’re kinda hot when you give out orders.”

“Kinda, huh?” Asami grinned.

“ _Very_.” Korra lifted her mask up and pressed a kiss to Asami’s exposed neck. Korra yelped when Asami suddenly fired three quick shots. “What the hell?!” she exclaimed. Asami nodded her head behind her, when Korra looked she found a girl from the Red Team standing there with three splatters of blue paint on her chest. “Nice shot.”

A few minutes later Opal came jogging back, new gun in hand, “I saw you got another guy. Good work,” Opal said. “And from what it looks like only Kuvira and that Tahno guy are left.”

“Ok, Asami and I, you head to the Red Team’s flag. Opal, you go to ours, I’m guessing Mako’s been doing a good job guarding, otherwise we would’ve lost already.” Korra said. “And if they bend, don’t be afraid to do a little airbending yourself.”

“Got it.” Opal nodded.

They jogged through the trees pushing past the undergrowth, keeping low as they did.

“Look there’s the flag,” Asami whispered as she pulled Korra to a stop.

It was hung over a rock, in the middle of the small man made lake. There wasn’t a single member of Red Team in sight.

“Then lets go get it.” Korra said as she moved forwards. Asami put an arm out to stop her.

“The Red Team are obvious in this to win, they wouldn’t just leave their flag open, even if they only have two people left.”

“You’re right.”

“So what should we do?”

“Let’s go together, whoever’s here can’t take both of us, right?”

They separated, moving in on the flag from either side. Korra was almost at the lake when a wall of rock suddenly appeared in front of her.

“Asami! It’s the metal bender!” she shouted in warning.

Korra heard the paintball gunfire before she felt the shot on her shoulder. Instinctively Korra quickly bended a stream of water in front of her, just before the other woman fired another two shots at her. The paintballs got caught in the water.

Kuvira appeared, walking out of the shadows of the trees, like in one of those trashy movers and Korra had to resist rolling her eyes.

“You realise that this is just a game, right?” Korra called out to her.

Kuvira shrugged indifferently, “Yeah well it’s a game I plan on _winning_.”

“Technically it really doesn’t count if you win by cheating.”

“Depends who you ask.”

Korra sighed; this woman was just so difficult. She wondered where Asami was; hopefully she was getting the flag, because now she really wanted to beat this girl.

“So you’re just going to win using earthbending?”

“I could do…” Kuvira narrowed her eyes.

“Well I don’t normally play this card, but I’m a member of the Fire Ferrets, we won the Probending Tournament this year.

“I know who you are.” Kuvira scoffed.

“Exactly, so you know that if we’re bending you’re gonna need some luck.”

Then she attacked, bending a stream water from the lake, shooting it towards Kuvira. She blocked it with a wall of earth.

Korra shot two paintballs at Kuvira, but they were both too wide and Korra cursed her lousy shots.

“That all you got Water Tribe girl?” Kuvira called.

Kuvira propelled herself into the air using her earthbending, shooting paintballs down at her from above; Korra blocked them by making a dome of ice above her head. Where the hell was Asami?

Then she spotted her; she was creeping out of the trees behind Kuvira, who was too distracted to notice her. Asami pressed a finger to her lips, signalling Korra to stay quiet about her.

Korra gave a subtle nod, which she knew Asami saw, when she gave her a thumbs up in response.

“I’ve got plenty more!” Korra shouted back.

Korra bended a wave of water, it hurled towards Kuvira knocking her to the ground. Using the water that was left puddled on the floor, Korra quickly sent streams of water towards Kuvira’s wrists, freezing them and the water around her ankles, trapping her. Korra flinched as she watched Asami shoot three shots at the earthbender’s back, who couldn’t escape the shots.

But then Asami was jogging towards her and she only focused on her. They ignored Kuvira’s loud shouts of protest. They slapped each other’s hands, high fiving, with wide grins on their faces.

“Let’s go get that flag, shall we?” Korra said holding her arm out to her girlfriend.

“We shall,” Asami grinned, she looped her arm through Korra’s.

As they picked up the flag it caused an alarm to go off, signalling their win. An automated voice sounded ‘ _And the winners are the blues_!’

Asami tugged off her mask and Korra did the same. “We did it!” Asami grinned happily.

“Of course we did, I’m on the team,” Korra said jokingly.

“Shut up,” Asami laughed bumping their shoulders together. “But seriously, thank you for this Korra.”

Korra’s gaze turned sincere, “You’re welcome. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now, let’s go meet our teammates.”

They got halfway to the killed zone, when they were tackled to the ground by Bolin. Opal jumped on next and even Mako piled on top. Korra laughed until she couldn’t breath.

“We did it guys!” Bolin cheered, “We beat the Red Team!”

* * *

“My thigh is killing me,” Asami grumbled, “I only got shot once but it hurts like hell,” she said as she inspected the circular bruise forming on her right thigh.

Korra leaned down and scattered kisses around the purpling area.

“Stop that tickles!” Asami laughed, pushing Korra’s head away. She tugged down the leg of her sweatpants.

They were sat on Korra’s bed with their backs against the wall, with Naga on the floor, her head resting on her paws. It was starting to get dark and they still hadn’t begun to make dinner yet, but Korra guessed that she was just going to end up running out to Narook’s for some to go noodles.

“So have you had fun?” Korra asked as she threw an arm over Asami’s shoulders.

“The most fun.” Asami told her, “I know I’ve said this a lot, but I have to say it again. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me over the last three days. I don’t think I’ve had this much for years now.”

Korra smiled, satisfied with her work, “I’m going to make sure that you have more fun from now on, no more of this no fun for years business now that I’m here.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Asami tilted her chin to capture Korra’s lips in her own. It was a gentle kiss; one that Asami hoped conveyed how much she loved Korra and how grateful she was for the past three days. Korra shifted them so they were lying down, she ran a hand over Asami’s stomach, inching it up towards her chest. They pulled apart with a groan at the sound of a knock at the door.

“It’s probably Opal. Do you think if we be really quiet she’ll just go away?” Korra said hopefully.

Another knock.

The waterbender groaned, “I’ll see what she wants,” she said as she rolled off Asami.

Korra went to answer the door, Naga followed her as she did. Korra slid the latch out of its place, unlocking the door. She yanked it open ready to tell Opal that now was really not the time, only to stop open-mouthed in surprise.

Korra’s parents stood outside the door, wide smiles on their faces.

“Surprise!” they said at the same time.

It took Korra a moment to respond, “Uh…hi! What are you guys doing here?” Korra asked.

“It’s been months since we’ve seen you,” Senna reminded, “And your dad had to come to the City for some meetings so I thought I’d tag along and surprise you!”

“Well I’m definitely surprised.”

Inside the apartment, Asami was wondering what was taking Korra so long. She slid off the bed.

“Korra? What did Opal want?” Asami called.

She saw Korra spin to face here with wide eyes. Korra stepped to the side, letting Asami get a better view of the new arrivals.

“Uh…Asami, these are my parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is waayy longer than originally planned. I hope you're all enjoying it and thanks for reading!
> 
> Next chapter: Asami finds out that Korra hasn't told her parents about her :O


	7. Chapter 7

“Uh…Asami, these are my parents. Tonraq and Senna.”

Asami stood, wide-eyed, she tugged the hem of her shirt down in an effort to make herself look more respectable. For a second she didn’t do anything, then she strode forwards her hand out reached.

“Um…Hi! It’s so nice to meet you.”

She shook both of their hands, a genuine smile on her lips. The only picture of Korra’s parents has seen was the one she hung on the wall just next to the door, Tonraq was holding a toddler Korra in his arm, his other over Senna’s shoulder and they were all smiling. 

Asami could clearly see where Korra got her looks from; she was almost the spitting image of her mother.

“I’m sorry Korra, we didn’t thank that you’d have a friend over.” Tonraq said.

Asami’s eyebrows shot up her head at the word ‘friend’ she looked over at Korra who was rubbing the back of her neck looking at her with apologetic eyes.

“Uh yeah, I do. So how long are you guys staying?” Korra stumbled out.

“Just for tomorrow, we leave later that night.” Senna told them.

“So soon?” Korra said.

“Unfortunately sweetie,” Tonraq nodded, “I can’t be away from the South too long,” he reminded, she understood; it came with being Chief.

“But we just wanted to drop by and tell you we were here,” Senna said.

“We should probably be going, we didn’t mean to interrupt you girls.”

“Uh no. Mom, dad you don’t have to go. I’m sure Asami wouldn’t mind.”

Asami nodded, “Yeah, we were just…watching-“ she looks over at the living room, where the TV was black, “Uh I mean reading…?”

Asami cringed at how horrible her lie was; Korra slapped a hand to her face. Thankfully Korra’s parents didn’t pick up on the lie, or if they did, they didn’t saying anything.

“No, it’s alright sweetie,” Senna said, “It’s late and we just got off the airship.”

Tonraq cut in, “We thought we’d just drop by and say hello.”

“Well if you’re sure.” Korra said.

Senna nodded, “We’re staying at the Emerald Palace Hotel not far from here.”

“Oh great, ok, I’ll come meet you tomorrow.”

Tonraq and Senna pulled Korra in for a hug. “See you tomorrow kiddo.”

“Bye mom, bye dad!” Korra called as they disappeared down the hall.

Korra closed the door then leaned her back on it and closed her eyes. She breathed out a long sigh. When she opened her eyes Korra found Asami staring at her, her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face.

“So we handled that pretty well huh?” she said nervously.

“Friend?” was Asami’s only response.

“Please don’t be mad,” Korra said quickly. She went over to Asami and took her hands in her own Thankfully Asami didn’t pull away.

“I’m not mad.” Asami sighed, “Maybe a little disappointed.”

“No, no, no. That’s worse.” Korra frowned.

“Well why didn’t you tell them? Is it because I’m a girl?”

“No! Spirits no. That’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it?”

“…I can’t tell you.”

Asami frowned, “You can’t tell me?”

“Ugh,” Korra groaned, “It’s just…ok I’ll tell you. It’s your dad.”

For a moment Asami didn’t say anything and Korra hoped to Raava she hadn’t upset her girlfriend.

Then a moment later she asked, “What about my dad?”

“My dad. he hates your dad.” Korra said tentatively, “When the whole thing came out about Hiroshi and the terrorist weapons, my dad was furious. He hates terrorists and the fact that your dad was helping them…”

Asami sighed, “I get it.”

“But I know he’ll love you. Because I love you.” Korra said. “Now, hopefully not in the same way…” she joked.

Asami shoved her shoulder against Korra’s, “Shut up,” she said, a small grin on her mouth.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t care what they think-“

“No, I understand what it’s like constantly wanting to please your parents. That was basically my whole life with my dad.”

“Still, I feel terrible.”

“It’s alright Korra, I promise. So um…were you ever planning on telling them about me?”

“How about tomorrow?” Korra asked.

Asami blinked, “Wait really.”

“Yeah! I mean what would be better than spending a day with the people that I love?”

* * *

They sat in Asami’s car outside the Emerald Palace Hotel. Asami was fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. It was a habit Korra knew she only did when she was anxious, and while Asami’s face was calm her eyes gave her away. She was nervous.

“My parents are going to love you.” Korra assured, “We already go the introductions out of the way, so we’re basically halfway there.”

Asami smiled weakly, “I’m just worried. Maybe we shouldn’t tell them who I am. I don’t need to tell them my last name.”

“We can do whatever you want Asami. But I don’t like the idea of keeping you a secret from my parents anymore, I feel awful that I haven’t told them already.”

Asami steeled her expression, “No. You’re right. I shouldn’t be scared. We can do this.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Korra leaned over and brought their lips together in a tender kiss that ended far to quickly for either girls liking.

“Come on, we should head inside, my parents are probably already in the restaurant.”

The inside of the hotel was pristine, decorated in golds and greens. They found the restaurant easily and were guided to a table in the corner out of the eye of most people. Tonraq and Senna were already sat down, but they stood as they saw them nearing the table.

Korra hugged her parent’s hello, Asami was surprised when they did the same for her, but she hugged back just as enthusiastically. She had forgotten how nice it was to be hugged by someone like that, except for Korra’s hugs, that is.

They ordered their food shortly after and soon they were all sitting comfortably around the table, Korra had her hand resting on Asami’s leg, Asami’s hand placed over the top.

“Mom, Dad,” Korra said, catching their attention, “Asami and I wanted to tell you something quickly.”

“What you’re not getting married are you?” Tonraq joked.

Korra flushed red and she glared at her father, “ _Dad_ ,” she ground out through clenched teeth. He just laughed and when Korra glanced at Asami she was just chuckling and shaking her head slightly, “I’m sorry about him,” Korra said quietly.

“It’s fine Korra,” Asami assured.

Korra nodded and cleared her throat, “Anyway,” she drawled, “Asami and I have to tell you guys something,” she repeated. She looked at Asami, who nodded for her to continue, “I don’t know what you’re going to think about this but I’m going to be honest I don’t care.”

“Korra sweetie, you can tell us anything,” Senna told her.

“Asami, is Asami Sato. Daughter of Hiroshi. I know you hate him dad, but I love Asami and I hope you don’t treat her differently because of him.”

To her surprise her parents didn’t appear surprised at all. Their expressions didn’t change one bit.

“Is that all?” Tonraq asked.

Korra blinked, “Well yeah, I actually thought that was going to upset you a bit more,” Korra said.

Tonraq and Senna shared a look, “We knew you were dating Asami, Korra.”

“Wait what?”

“We can read, dear.” Senna said.

“I don’t understand.”

“The newspaper,” Tonraq clarified, “You were already getting attention for being in the Fire Ferrets, when you started dating Asami they just ate it up. Not to mention Asami is also very high profile too.”

“The newspapers, how could I forget?” Korra smacked her forehead. “Did you know about us in the papers?” she asked Asami, who shook her head.

“No, I have my assistant tell me all the business side of things from the papers, I’ve found that over the years they tend to make up stories about my personal life, say I’m in some kind of scandal or only talk about what I’m wearing, so I’ve tried to avoid reading them.”

“Well that makes sense,” Korra mused. She turned to her parents, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you personally.”

“That’s alright sweetie,” Senna assured, “We knew you must be keeping it a secret for a good reason, we didn’t want to push you.”

“You guys are the best.” She squeezed Asami’s hand and smiled at her reassuringly.

“Now enough of the serious stuff,” Tonraq said, “Asami, have you ever been penguin sledding?”

The rest of the lunch went very well, great really. Asami successfully won over Korra’s parents over the course of the meal. At one point Asami and Tonraq started talking about cars, so Korra took the time to catch up with her mother, and by the end of the meal Korra was certain her parents were ready to have Asami be a full member of their family.

Tonraq had to leave after the lunch to go to some council meetings leaving Senna, Korra and Asami to themselves. Senna wanted to visit a few of Republic Cities landmarks as well as some museums, and Korra had quickly agreed. Since she had been so busy when she first arrived in the city with Probending training, she hadn’t had a chance to visit the sights herself, so she wanted to take advantage of the day.

They first visited Little Ba Sing Se, because Senna had always wanted to go there, then they headed to Republic Cities largest museum, the Roku Museum, which had everything from history to art. They went to a few smaller ones after but none of them compared to the first.

Asami enjoyed seeing her girlfriend and Senna interacting together, and she really understood where Korra got her looks and the softer side of her personality. Senna was definitely mellower than Korra was, she constantly had a soft smile on her lips and enjoyed things quietly while Korra was the opposite, talking adamantly about anything she found interesting.

Later they stopped by Kwong’s for lunch and even though all three of them were underdressed for the elegant restaurant they didn’t seem to mind, then again no restaurant would pass up business with Asami Sato. They talked and laughed and Korra found herself blushing more than once as her mother relayed stories from her childhood.

“I wasn’t that bad,” Korra grumbled.

“Of course not sweetie,” Asami assured, patting Korra’s knee reassuringly.

She grinned as Senna winked at her subtly. The whole day, that Asami had been dreading, was actually turning out to be one of the most relaxing she’s had in weeks. And while Korra made her feel complete, it was strange to feel like this again, like she was almost part of a family again.

“If I remember correctly,” Senna began.

“Not another one mom,” Korra interrupted.

“This will be the last one I promise,” Senna promised, “Korra had a catch phrase growing up, it was very adorable really, although at times it could be very frustrating,” she laughed, “I think it went ‘you gotta deal with it!’” she exclaimed mimicking a young Korra. “She used it all the time, when she didn’t want to do something or if she was in trouble.”

Asami chuckled and when Korra slouched down in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest, Asami couldn’t help but press a tender kiss to her cheek at the endearing sight.

“You were such a cute kid Korra.”

“I’m glad you think that,” she laughed dryly.

“I’m glad you found each other,” Senna said after a moment, “You two are so lovely together.”

Asami gazed adoringly into Korra’s eyes as she replied, “Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without her by my side.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Korra said, her cheeks tinting red.

“I don’t care.” Asami shrugged.

Then their food came and they drifted into conversation about the South Pole and Senna caught them up with all the news from down South. At the end of the meal, Asami insisted on paying, Senna tried to protest but when she realised Asami was never going to give up she finally gave up.

The last top of the day was to Air Temple Island. Normally you had to book in advance to visit the island, but Asami made a few phone calls and soon they were on a ferry going across the harbour. The island was rather small and it was home to Air Nomads that lived in Republic City.

Korra was always in awe how they lived their lives, she didn’t know much about Air Nomad history but she knew that they lived with very few material possessions and meditated an insane amount. Not all airbenders became monks however, which is what Opal had done, Korra made a mental note to herself to ask her why she never wanted to be one later.

They were ushered off the ferry and soon they were on a tour of the island. First stopping at the temple.

“It’s beautiful,” Senna said quietly as she gazed around the room.

“And so simple,” Asami added.

There were chimes hanging from the ceiling and the smell of incense was strong. A few monks were sat in the rows of chairs, their eyes closed as they meditated.

Next they were taken to the flying bison stables and they were even taken up on one, which Korra found exhilarating. She had only ever flown in an airship before, riding on the back of a bison was a whole different story, she felt like she was actually connected to the sky.

Then they went to a small obstacle course that was set up for the younger airbenders to practice their airbending. A few young monks running through it, showing off their newly learnt skills.

Lastly they were taken to see air glider practice. Senna and Korra’s eyes were transfixed on the sky, watching as the benders flew, diving and twisting gracefully in the air. Asami was doing the same, but instead of just being impressed, an idea sparked in her mind.

Then Korra spotted someone she recognised, Tenzin. He was sitting with a group of teenagers, who looked like they were about to fall asleep from boredom. Korra had learned from Opal that Tenzin and his family didn’t live on Air Temple Island because Pema hadn’t wanted her kids to be forced to be monks if they didn’t want to be, which would most likely have happened if they had lived on the island like Tenzin originally wanted. A moment later he noticed her too, he stood up, much to the teenagers relief.

“Korra, how lovely to see you,” he said bowing, Korra copied the motion,  “And you too Miss Sato.”

“Master Tenzin,” Asami greeted.

“And you must be Korra’s mother?” he guessed.

“Senna,” she told him, “It’s nice to meet you Master Tenzin.”

“I hope you have enjoyed the tour of the island.”

“It was absolutely fantastic,” Senna said sincerely. “Everyone here seems so dedicated.”

He nodded, “It is required if you want to become a Master.” Asami’s focus had drifted back to the flying airbenders, which Tenzin noticed, “They’re very good, don’t you think?”

“They’re amazing,” Asami agreed, “But I was actually thinking about an idea, I literally just thought of it but you may find it interesting.”

“Go on.”

“Wing suits.”

“Wing suits?”

Asami nodded, “A few months ago I drew up some plans for a suit that would be piloted by just one person and they would wear it like a suit around their body. It never got past the prototype stage. I couldn’t figure out how to get enough power from the small engines that I would have had to use.”

“But you think the airbenders could power them with airbending.”

Asami nodded, “In a way yes, I would have to do some remodelling, and basically get rid of all of the mechanics of it. But it could be great, maybe let airbenders fly more easily.”

“We have managed with gliders just fine for hundreds of years.” He reminded her.

Asami shrugged, “There’s always room for improvement.”

Tenzin ran his hand down his beard, “It sounds interesting, maybe if you drew up something we could talk again?” he suggested.

“Sounds good.”

He turned to Korra and Senna who had been listening to their conversation, “It was nice to see you again Korra, and it was a pleasure meeting you Senna, but now I must get back to my lesson.”

“Of course,” Senna nodded.

“Until later Miss Sato.” He said bowing again, then he strode back towards the group of teenagers who were looking a little more lively now.

“He’s very…stoic, isn’t he,” Asami noted.

“You could say that,” Korra laughed, “So air suits huh?”

Asami nodded, “I know only airbenders will be able to use them but ever since the issue with my dad, I’ve wanted to get away from helping in wars and things like that.”

“But you don’t?” Korra said confused.

Asami shrugged one shoulder, “In a way I do, I supply the planes that are used by the United Forces.”

“That’s different though, isn’t it?”

“Not to me.”

“Come on girls,” Senna interrupted them, “The rest of the tour group is leaving.”

A short while later they were back on the ferry. They dropped Senna off at the hotel, Tonraq walked out just as they arrived, to greet them.

“Hi girls,” he smiled softly, “How was your day?” he asked.

“It was wonderful,” Senna said, she leaned into her husband and he placed an arm around her shoulders instinctively.

“Anything would be better than the council meetings I went too,” Tonraq stage whispered, “Who knew old men could be so boring,” he joked.

“Dad you’re basically an old man,” Korra jabbed.

Tonraq faked hurt, he held a hand to his chest, “How could you say that?” he gasped.

“Spirits, you’re so lame sometimes,” Korra laughed, “I’m going to miss you guys,” she said moving to hug her parents.

“You need to phone us more missy,” Senna scolded lightly, “We hardly hear from you.”

“I phone you every week,” Korra reminded, she stepped back and rolled of her eyes.

“Well it’s not enough.”

“You should think about coming to visit us soon Korra, you know the Glacier Spirits Festival is coming up soon.” Tonraq reminded.

“Asami, you’re welcome too,” Tonraq said looking at the girl.

Asami smiled fondly, “Thank you for the invitation, from what Korra’s told me about the Festival, it definitely sounds exciting.”

“See you’re girlfriend wants to come, now you definitely have an excuse to come visit us,” Tonraq said lightly.

Korra shook her head with a laugh, “I’ll look into it dad.”

“That’s all I ask kiddo.”

Korra hugged her parents again, saying goodbye. She forgot how much she missed having them around. Korra was about to tell Asami to join in but in the end it was Tonraq who did the honours and it warmed Korra’s heart to see her parents welcoming Asami so easily. They all hugged tightly before separating again.

As Korra and Asami drove away, Korra leaned out the side of the Satomobile, shouting and waving as her parents receded into the distance. When Korra finally sat back down properly, her hand instinctively found Asami’s.

“Thanks for coming out with my mom today,” Korra said.

“You don’t need to thank me Korra, I had fun.”

“They really like you.”

“Do you think so?” Asami said almost nervously.

Korra nodded her head, “Of course they do! They invited you to the Glacier Spirits Festival.”

“That’s true,” Asami agreed. “So are we actually going to go?”

Korra looked at Asami’s side profile as she drove, Asami glanced at her quickly before focusing back on the road, “I’d like to, but can you take time off work?” Korra asked.

“I’m the boss,” Asami smirked, “I can arrange something.”

Korra laughed, “Playing that card I see.”

“It has to have it’s perks sometimes,” Asami shrugged, “When is the festival?”

“In two months,” Korra told her.

Asami smiled at the idea of her future with Korra, it was only two months away, but it still held it’s effect, “That’s plenty of time to sort things out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a terrible person for taking so long to update, but better late than never, right?   
> Thank you so much everyone for reading, and leaving kudos and comments. They always make me smile :) 
> 
> Next chapter: Asami designs the wing suits


End file.
